Big Bang Love
by Rochii.Hinojosa
Summary: Ella conoce a un hombre misterioso que la asecha todo el tiempo... Él por su lado, no solo tiene una obsesión...oculta algo, algo que Isabella debe averiguar. Algo que protegerá a toda costa o él mismo acabará destruyendo...
1. Heleno

Disclamier: La historia me pertenece, los personajes no. Son propiedad de la autora Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga)

**Capítulo I: "Heleno"**

Finalmente había terminado la cena. Alice se encontraba escogiendo _los mejor atuendos del mundo _como ella decía, no podía negarlo ella me conocía perfectamente y sabia cuando estaba de humor para vestir decente o cuando lo estaba para una ropa sexy y atrevida, por ejemplo hoy.

Tenía que estar perfecta. Tenía una semana sin ver a mi novio gracias a la entrega de tesis, hoy por fin presente la defensa de la misma y quede oficialmente libre de deberes estudiantiles por el resto de mi vida. Buscar empleo seria otra cosa, pero ¡hey!, hoy era solo para disfrutarlo con mis amigos y mi novio.

Tenia 2 meses saliendo con James, era el hombre más hermoso del mundo, sus orbes azules como el cielo se difuminaban empezando por un azul más intenso y degradando el color casi al punto de un siberiano. Tenía una tonalidad bronceada en su piel que lo hacía parecer un chico malo y me encantaba. Era perfecto, _eso pensé_.

Nos apresuramos a cenar y una no muy contenta Alice se quejó. _"Tenemos que vernos perfectas y tú me harás cenar" _me reclamo antes de tomar su puesto, Alice era un caos.

—Perdóname por cuidar de tu borrachera.

—¡Hey! —volvió a quejarse— No estaba tan ebria Bella —y ahí estaba esa despreciable cara de perrito regañado que me ponía, ojos caídos y un sobresaliente puchero, podían hacer que me gastara mi sueldo entero en zapatos y carteras.

—No hagas eso con un demonio, y si lo estabas, mierda Alice de no ser por mi estoy segura que estaríamos esperando un pequeño Mike en estos momentos, cuanto tendrías ¿4 meses?

—No quiero hablar del tema —me zanjo.

—Tienes mucha suerte que yo haya estado en medicación esos días y no haya podido beber. Ahora come, eso evitara que caigas muerta al segundo trago —y ahí estaba la muy malcriada sacándome la lengua y enseñándome su dedo.

Salimos pitando de la casa a las 10 menos cuarto, habíamos quedado con Jasper y James a las 11. Pero Alice no resistía pasar un segundo más en casa y decidimos adelantarnos.

Llegamos al tranquilo pub, al menos eso pensé antes de entrar y oír el escándalo, por los 21 años de una chica que alquilo 6 mesas y pago por que pusieran la música tan alta que no escucharas ni tus propios pensamientos.

El lugar era un sitio muy tranquilo cuando querías ir a despejarte y des estresarte pero demonios si hoy parecía más una fiesta de Djs en la que no duermes por una semana (droga incluida).

Decidimos subir al segundo nivel, para nuestra suerte ya no tendríamos que hacerle ojitos al guardia de la zona de reservaciones pues Sam estaba turnado justo en esa zona del pub, gustoso nos dejó pasar y pidió la mesa más retirada para nosotras, él era un sol. Se podría decir que prácticamente era el padre que velaba y cuidaba de nosotras cuando pasábamos 7 días a la semana metidas de cabeza en el pub.

A las 11 en punto apareció el príncipe alado de mi mejor amiga, esta noche Jasper lucía una ropa indigna de él y se veía espectacular. Pantalones negros rasgados y tubos. Una chaqueta de jean del mismo color y una camiseta de Slipknot color blanca con letras rojas sangrientas que escribían el nombre del grupo. Mi amiga por poco tiene un orgasmo cuando lo vio. Se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el señor mejores modales en todo chicago?

—Hola Bella.

—Hablo enserio, estoy a punto de llamar a la policía por usurpación de identidad—bromeé nuevamente.

—Resulta que no siempre soy el señor mejores modales, hoy quiero ser solo Jasper.

—Cielo eso es digno de un programa de personalidad —me reí con él y mi amiga Alice, quien parecía reír más por inercia que nada, mientras botaba la baba.

Pedimos un trago de Whisky en las rocas para Jazz, un margarita para Alice y por supuesto un Martini para mí.

—Sin agitar por favor —le dije al mesero mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

En ese instante sentí un fuerte escalofrió que me recorrió la espina dorsal, eran corrientes eléctricas enviadas a mi cuerpo desde algún punto detrás de mí. Voltee rápidamente pero no vi a nadie, estaba segura de haber sentido una mirada clavada en mí y no sabía si asustarme o enloquecer con tan deliciosa descarga.

—Bella sigue así y la casa invita nuestras bebidas —bromeo Alice en medio de carcajadas junto con Jasper.

A las 11:50 ya teníamos nuestra tercer ronda en la mesas desde que había llegado Jasper, pues con Alice me había tomado 1 Martini y ella no había querido beber hasta ver a su príncipe; para ella también era _su noche especial;_ cumplían un mes de estar saliendo y la muy desgraciada ya tenía su apartamento decorado lámparas que destellaban vagamente un color rojo y las luces blancas las había reemplazado por amarillas, pues así era más _romántico y acogedor_, según ella. Su cama era otra historia, satín rojo borgoña con negro. Ya estaba dudando muy seriamente de la virginidad de Alice.

Recordaba perfectamente todo, horas antes en el apartamento de mi amiga:

—_¿Segura qué Jasper no saldrá corriendo?_

—_Cuando vea esto en mi —Dijo sacando un conjunto del mismo color de sus sabanas pero con encajes delicados en color beige intenso— No deseara salir más nunca de esta habitación. Además todo será perfecto, Bella me conoces, no tomo una decisión a la ligera. Jasper es…diferente, yo lo amo hermanita._

—_Lo sé preciosa, y no es para más ese hombre se ha comportado como todo un caballero contigo. Mira que no ponerte un solo dedo encima, o no insinuarte nada con esas ropas que te pones…_

—_La idea es provocarlo y lo sabes. A veces, hasta llegue a pensar que no le gustaba. Pero después de lo que paso en tu apartamento lo descarte felizmente. _

_Jasper había tenido una sesión sin parar durante media hora de besos con Alice. Y si se lo preguntan: sí, fue planeado y provocado por ella. Y Dios, él es hombre…como decirle no. Pero luego el antepuso su caballerosidad. _

_Digamos que sin querer, queriendo, Alice sintió la pulsante erección de Jasper cuando se sentó a horcadas sobre él. Jasper como todo un caballero la detuvo y le dijo que quería que todo lo hicieran bien y no era lo más correcto EN MI SILLON; que por cierto fue regalo de mis padres —junto con mi comedor, cocina, nevera y mi amada biblioteca 4x4 como yo la llamaba— cuando decidí mudarme._

Ya tenía los nervios de puntas; la cuarta ronda venia en camino y yo estaba que echaba humo. No resistí más y salí a llamar a James.

Primer tono…

Segundo tono…

Tercer…cuarto y quinto tono…

—¿Qué?… —contesto una voz irritada y desconocida.

—¿Quién habla? —mis manos comenzaron a temblar junto con mi labio inferior, no era miedo, no era angustia, era pura y consumida rabia. En el fondo escuche un nitido _"dame eso…" _por parte de mi _perfecto_ novio.

—_¿_Bella? —y volvían las voces tras locutores. _¿Quién demonios es Bella?_

—Hola cariño, te llamaba para decirte que me canse de esperarte y me voy a follar con un desconocido en el baño del pub. Menos mal y ya tienes quien te consuele, se cuánto me querías —dramaticé.

—¡Bella! no bombón, no es lo que estás pensando, Victoria es solo una amiga que…—_¿Cuál amiga imbécil…llamas amiga a la que tienes meses follando? _

Ese fue el indicador para colgar, no quería tanta información, y desgraciadamente la había obtenido. Conociendo al estúpido de James, mi teléfono no dejaría de sonar toda lo noche y el resto de la semana, escribí un mensaje: "_no quiero un puto cabrón mensaje tuyo en mi inbox, no quiero una maldita llamada, hablo enserio_". Y se lo envié al degenerado que tenía por ex novio.

Y pensar que quería llevar las cosas enserio con él. _¡Maldito!._

Entré sofocada de rabia al pub, y me fui directo a la barra para retirar una orden de 3 tequilas solo para mí.

—¡OH DIOS MIO!, ¿Qué ha pasado Bella?

Primer shot.

—Nada.

Segundo shot.

—Bella…

Tercer shot.

—James está en su casa follandose a una tal Victoria —levante urgida mi mano— mesero quiero 3 rondas más —grite por encima de la música— ¿ustedes quieren algo? —pregunte irritada y con cierto deje de despreocupación.

Jasper me miraba seriamente como si tratase de indagar mi mirada —la cual por cierto debería estar echando llamas en este momento— Alice por su parte me miraba horrorizada y solo atino a negar de forma casi imperceptible con su cabeza.

—Eso es todo…de momento —y el mesero dio un brinquito cuando vio la furia acumulada en la mirada de muerte que le lancé y salió pitando a buscar mis tequilas.

—Pobre chico —comento Alice negando, luego subió su mirada y me vio directo a los ojos y como si necesitase consuelo me toco la mano— Bella, ¿estás bien?

—A la mierda tú lastima Alice, sabes que no la necesito, quiero matar a alguien, no permito que me vean la cara.

—Lo sé amiga, es un desagraciado, mañana planearemos algo que hacerle. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—¡No! Tal vez cumpla mi promesa y me deje follar por un desconocido en el baño —dije rápidamente.

—¿Ah?

—Olvídalo no es nada.

La siguiente hora paso entre tequila y tequila hasta que un muy serio Jasper me dijo _"Bella ya basta, no tienes que probar cuan buen bebedora eres" _y lo que en realidad quiso decir es _"Bella basta no bebas más porque no querré cargar contigo borracha a las 6 am"_

Bufe como niña y obedecí. Tampoco estaba de humor para arruinarles la noche a mis amigos. Y fue ahí cuando le hable al oído muy disimuladamente a Alice

—Ya te puedes ir con Jasper amiga, yo estaré bien. Acabo de invitar a Rosalie que está en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana, viene con Emmett al parecer las fiestas de alcurnia no son lo suyo y yo no estoy de humor para irme a casa.

—No te creo, Bella no tienes que hacer esto, lo de Jasper lo pospongo para otro día.

_¡Que confianza!_ me dije. Alcé mi móvil a la altura de sus ojos para que viese el mensaje. **"Estamos allá en 15, gracias por salvarnos la noche, Rose y Osito panzón."**

—Oh amiga te amo…pero…¿tú?...

—Estoy perfectamente bien, tampoco es como si amase a James. Y me se cuidar sola por 15 minutos. Lárgate a tu noche de sexo desenfrenado con Jazz.

—Gracias hermanita. Estoy temprano en tu apartamento lo prometo.

—Mejor no. Quiero dormir hasta las 5 de la tarde —bromeé.

—A las 10 estoy allá, no se diga más —y bufé derrotada

—Diviértete, te amo y no olvides que aún no quiero ser tía —Alice me guiño el ojo y se acercó a Jasper para decirle que ya se quería ir y que yo me quedaría a esperar a Rosalie y Emmett.

Cuando se fueron me dispuse a ir a la barra y le pedí al bartender algo fuerte.

—¿Muy fuerte? —me pregunto divertido y coqueto. Incline mi cabeza de medio lado y le insinué una mirada en aprobación, el chico se giró y comenzó a preparar el trago con whisky, vodka, tequila, ginebra, ron y hesperdina, finalmente le agrego un toque de granadina y me sirvió en un vaso de whisky mi bebida.

—Te presento a _Satanás en Llamas_1 —encendió un zippo que acerco al trago y yo procedí a inhalar para coger fuerza. Sople fuertemente sobre la bebida para apagar el flameado y de un sopetón me avente la mitad de la bebida. Demonios si estaba caliente y bastante fuerte.

—Vaya…delicioso.

—No muchas mujeres sobreviven a ese —me dijo el bartender.

—No seas machista, somos más fuertes que ustedes —le guiñé un ojo y este se encogió de hombros.

De pronto volví a tener la misma sensación de hacia un rato y voltee directamente a mi izquierda; al final de la barra estaba la aparición más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Tenía su mirada penetrante en mí, unos resplandecientes orbes me traspasan completamente. Su camisa estaba abierta los primeros 3 botones, su corbata estaba zafada a medias, y sobre esto tenía un saco de vestir color gris plomo.

Pasaron lo que me parecieron horas cuando levanto su vaso de whisky y bebió sin dejar de verme.

_¡MIERDA! ¡QUE SEXY!_

Quería estar en el lugar de ese maldito contenedor de cristal. Sus carnosos labios carmesí me incitaban a ser besados. Y para mi desgracia personal una muralla me obstruyo la vista sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Hola Bells…

—Emmett quítate de ahí —lo empuje disimuladamente pero mi Heleno ya no estaba.

—Pensé que me querías aquí —comento triste Emmett.

—Osito te quiero aquí, pero me acabas de arruinar una posible conquista. En esa esquina —señale la punta de la barra— estaba la cosa más apetitosa que he visto en mi vida, y te pusiste en medio y ahora no está. Si se fue, juro que te mueres hoy mismo —lo mire entrecerrando los ojos divertida.

—¡Oh Dios Mío! Mi hermanita quiere con un tipo, quién es porque lo mato ahora mismo —grito girando la cabeza en todas direcciones.

—Emmett Swan cuantas veces te tengo que regañar para que dejes de jugar al papá con tu hermana, déjala. La pobre ya tiene un título universitario encima y le tienes que correr todos los novios.

—Pero bebe, ellos quieren lastimar a mi hermanita, y yo quiero descabezarlos a ellos —dijo como niño regañado haciéndole un tierno puchero a mi amiga.

Todos prorrumpimos en carcajadas mientras íbamos a mi mesa en la segunda planta. Justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras sentí una respiración en mi nuca seguida de un fuerte soplido que me dejo ipso facta mientras le electricidad me recorría todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Como pude gire y nada. No había absolutamente nadie que estuviera tan próximo a mí, todo estaba a reventar pero cada persona estaba bailando con su pareja o hablando en grupos. Lo ignoré y seguí subiendo las escaleras.

Para las 3 am yo ya estaba muy subida de tono. No digamos que totalmente ebria, pero si lo suficiente. Al parecer en vez de estar poniendo canciones deprimentes para que el pub empezara a quedar vacío y pudiera cerrar, la música era más potente y contagiosa. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de salir a bailar, y no me importo hacerlo sola. Esas clases que había tomado con Carlos —mi instructor en el gimnasio— debían servir de algo.

Estaba sonando Tainted Love de Marilyn Manson. Ese desgraciado era todo un diabólico pero yo amaba su deliciosa boca. Ese hombre irradiaba sexo por todas partes y su voz era de lo más provocadora. Con mi tequila en mano comencé a bailar lentamente dejándome llevar por el ritmo (_Take my tears and that's not nearly all, Tainted love, Tainted love…) _movía mis caderas lentamente cantando a todo pulmón la canción, de cierta forma lo sentí como una manera de desquitarme por James, no lo amaba, pero mierda, sí que lo quería. La canción finalizo y comenzó a sonar Closer de Nine Inch Nails…joder, esa canción no perdonaba a nadie. La amaba, siempre fue mi fantasía follar duro mientras escuchaba a todo volumen esa canción. De sopetón me mande mi tequila y acerque mi vaso a la mesa más cercana (_You let me violate you__, __You let me desecrate you__, __You let me penetrate you__, __You let me complicate you…) _empecé a moverme sensualmente y un hombre intento acercarse a mí para bailar pero lo detuve con mi dedo índice mientras le remarcaba divertida un_ no _con mi cabeza. El hombre sonrió y levanto su copa frente a mí y observo mi baile. No me incomodaba, pues ya estaba demasiado _alegre_ para preocuparme por cómo me comían con la mirada. _(It's your sex I can smell__…¡__Help me!...__You make me perfect…__)_y en ese momento me embriago de nuevo la misma sensación de antes y cuando subí mi mirada lo vi. Ahí estaba en todo su esplendor mi hermoso desconocido, tan putamente sexy desde el balcón del segundo piso. Me miraba fijamente con sus manos cruzadas sobre el barandal de hierro; en una de ellas tenía el mismo vaso de whisky y observa detenidamente mi baile. _Cuando la canción me lo permitió deletree sensualmente la parte que estaba esperando (I wanna fuck you like an animal__, __I wanna feel you from the inside__, __I wanna fuck you like an animal…)_ una hermosa sonrisa se torció en su boca _(My whole existence is flawed__…__YOU GET ME CLOSER TO GOD…) _la última parte la cante a todo pulmón mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y cuando volví a ver, ya no estaba.

En el instante no me importo, él se lo perdía. Era un baile personalizado para él y ¿se iba?... _¡a la mierda!_

La canción acabo y si mis cálculos no fallaban llego el momento de empezar a desalojar el pub porque comenzó a sonar Mondo Bongo de Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros…la canción tenia potencial y era lo que no sabía el Dj que la estuviera colocando en ese instante. Sin importarme estar más sola que un hongo, emprendí a bailar de nuevo y fue cuando una mano me rodeo desde mi cintura hasta mi abdomen. Una pierna se enterró entre las mías y con la otra me sujeto mi brazo izquierdo haciendo presión sobre mi pecho. Exhale un pequeño jadeo y comencé el vaivén de caderas con quien estuviese posado detrás de mí, en el fondo lo sabía, tal vez el misterioso desconocido había bajado a unírseme. Minutos, tal vez horas, pero no, era apenas una canción y el tiempo se había detenido. Mi extraño bailarín tenía su boca próxima en mi clavícula y yo no tenía un ápice de ganas de abrir los ojos. El baile me tenía completamente hechizada, el tacto de ese hombre me estaba volviendo loca, sentía como el calor me traspasaba la piel, eso sin sumarle el mundano restregón que estaba ocurriendo ahí, ¿qué mierda se había echo mi sentido común, o mejor, mi cerebro? Porque en ese momento no pensaba, solo me deleitaba con el contacto tan íntimo con esa persona.

La canción finalizo y el hombre por fin me hablo.

—Ha sido un placer señorita —me dijo, con la voz ronca más sexy que haya oído nunca, separándose de mi cuerpo y dejándome un vacío en el alma.

—Mmm…el placer —¿A dónde mierda se había ido?

Recorrí con mi mirada toda la pista y nada, volví a mirar al balcón y nada. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Tenía complejo de agente secreto o algo así? Porque sí, ese debía ser mi hermoso heleno. Quién no, si es tan bueno para las huida impecables.

Indignada me propuse a subir a la segunda planta a buscar a mi hermano y a mi cuñada.

—¡Hey, busquen un hotel! —les grite divertida, pero, ¿acaso no me oían?, golpee estruendosamente la mesa y volví a gritar— escuche que 2 calles más abajo hay un hotel y no es muy costoso.

—Hermanaaaaaaaaaaa… —me rugió muy enojado mi osito.

—Osito mira el espectáculo, tienes que cuidar la imagen de mi cuñada —y Rose se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

—Ya vamos a casa chicos, escuchen la música —Roads de Portishead— Ya nos están echando a patadas del pub.

—Jaja tienes razón Bells —dijo Rose— ¿Trajiste tu auto muñeca?

—Oh no, me he venido con Alice, y ella no me dejo las llaves —rugí furiosa.

—No te preocupes, tomaremos un taxi porque nosotros tampoco llevamos el nuestro.

Al llegar al edificio de mi apartamento Rose y Emmett se despidieron. Me estaba encaminado al pórtico cuando el ronroneo de un motor llego hasta mí. Estaba estacionado justo en frente de la entrada, era un Aston Martin, tenía vidrios polarizados y no podía ver nada, me quede observando unos instantes hacia la ventanilla del copiloto como si alguien me viese fijamente. Luego lo ignore y me dispuse a subir, procure quitarme los tacones antes de entrar; primero: no quería que mi gruñona vecina me jodiera al día siguiente diciendo que mi taconeo no la dejo dormir, y segundo: no quería raspaduras en mis hermosas piernas antes de mi fiesta de graduación, el vestido ya estaba escogido y arruinaría la vida de Alice si tuviese que cambiarlo por mis moretones. En ese momento el auto rugió dos tonos más fuertes de lo normal y arranco a toda velocidad, ¿Quién estaciona su auto y luego se va sin más?.

Al llegar a mi departamento me recibió mi gato glotón Charlie…le puse así en honor a mi padre, quien había odiado que le pusiera su nombre a un gato. Pero es que estos dos se parecían demasiado, comer, dormir, y echarse en el sillón. Y como siempre Bella tiene que cuidar sus dietas.

—Hola gordito, ¿me extrañaste? —le dije alzándolo y dándole un besito en su húmeda nariz, demonios como lo odiaba, enseguida empezó a gruñir pero sin mover una sola pata. Él era sumamente arisco con todo el mundo pero para mi suerte me amaba tanto como yo a él y jamás se atrevía ni a mostrarme un solo diente.

—¿Te comiste toda tu carne bebe? —y como si el condenado me entendiera puso sus ojos redondos y empezó a maullar, entendí eso como un: sí y quiero más. Y fui a destapar otra lata de carne.

Mientras mi gordo comía me lave mi cara para disponerme a dormir.

Lento, rápido y profundo. Inhalo fuertemente en mi entrepierna haciendo que arqueara mi espalda hacia atrás.

—Sabes delicioso.

—Mmm…

—Aquí podría vivir toda la vida, _señorita._

—Tienes mi permiso…mmm….

Esa noche soñé con él, desperté asaltada por un golpeteo fuerte en la puerta de mi departamento.

—ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, TIENES 2 SEGUNDOS PARA LEVANTAR TU PESADO TRASERO Y ABRIRME, HOY SERÁ DIA DE SHOOPINGGGGG —¡oh no, oh no!

_¡Con un demonio! Lo que quiero es día de follar con el heleno de mis sueños._

_**Frases y palabras desconocidas:**_

**Satanás en Llamas****1****:** Es un trago, qué como dice su nombre te puede llevar directamente a ver a satanás, debido a la gran cantidad de licores que se deben mezclar, además como su presentación debe ser con fuego, te sentirás en el infierno mismo.

Buenooo…este ha sido el primer capítulo de mi historia…pensé hacerlo un One shot al principio pero…dadas las circunstancias no he podido. Tampoco espero alargarlo mucho. Ya veremos cómo se me da esto. Soy una total y completa novata en el mundo de la escritura…besos! (L)

Rochii


	2. Acechando

Disclamier: La historia me pertenece, los personajes no. Son propiedad de la autora Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga)

_Chicas en este capítulo les voy a deja un link de una imagen que deben ver…para que se den idea más adelante sobre los atuendos que Bella y Alice Usaran, el link lo dejaré separado para que logre subir a fanfiction. Antes de entrar deben unir los espacios: _ht tp :/bit. ly/Awe H4N

**Capítulo II: "Acechando"**

Eran las diez de la mañana como me prometió la pequeña duende. Trate de levantarme poco a poco de la cama. Ni cerca. Alice no dejaba de retumbar la puerta enviándome amenazas de muerte si no le abría.

—¿Me podrías decir dónde está el botón apagado?

—Oh cállate Bella, eres una dramática. Mírame a mi, pase una noche _muy_ ocupada y aquí estoy —me dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

—Es que insisto, de dónde te apagas —le dije mirándola perpleja—. Y me alegro muchísimo hermanita, dime ¿cómo estuvo todo?... —le pregunte sugerente alzando mis cejas mientras se me escapaba un bostezo.

—¡Oh Bella! Fue la cosa más maravillosa de este mundo, me ha hecho pasar la mejor noche de mi vida, me trato con cariño, estuvo al pendiente de no lastimarme, Bella fue magnifico. Al principio estuvo un poco renuente porque insistía en que toda mi decoración debería ser obra de él y no mía, ¿lo puedes creer? Pero luego hablamos y le dije cuanto lo amaba y lo especial que era para mí e igualmente él me dijo lo mismo, ¡ahhh! Fue la mejor noche de mi vida…

—Ay duende, me alegro mucho. Te lo mereces amiga.

—La verdad es que no sé qué tan bueno he hecho en mi vida para merecerlo, pero bienvenido sea —y volvía ese brillo a sus ojos mientras parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, luego sacudió su cabeza y me detallo con un despreciable ojo crítico.

—¡Oye tú! —me apunto con su dedo índice— Ve a ducharte, pareciera que hubieses pasado una noche de locos.

—Y así fue —prorrumpí en carcajadas— perdí la cuenta de cuanto bebí. Y como si fuese poco, _casi _conocí al hombre perfecto.

—¿Casi…?—pregunto emocionada.

—Bueno, digamos que es un experto en las huidas, solo coincidimos nuestras miradas 2 veces y creo…no, estoy segura, que bailamos algo muy caliente.

—No estoy entendiendo. Cuéntamelo todo —y comenzó a dar brinquitos sobre sus rodillas en mi sofá.

—¿Estas dispuesta a dañarme mis muebles no es así? —le pregunte con el ceño fruncido

—Bella…solo cállate y cuéntame —ignorando totalmente mi pregunta. Así era ella, simplemente, Alice— estoy pensando mal y no te quiero meter de monja.

—Bueno…

Le conté con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sabía que iba a regañarme cuando le dijera que baile con un extraño: "¿Dime que convento te gusta más? ¿St. Vincent o Hermanas de paz?...es que estas demente, y si fuese un violador, un acosador o peor…un matón" Alice era un poco (demasiado) exagerada. Yo solo le dije la sensación que me embargo en esa danza caliente y lo mucho que presentía que era mi heleno. Al final luego de mil regaños por parte de la duende, y miles de _"perdón"_ por parte mía, lo dejo pasar y me dispuse a bañarme para ir de shooping* con ella.

Dios se apiade de mí, no me quiero gastar todo mi sueldo. El trabajar como administradora de la agencia de viajes _Travels Roads _de mi cuñada Rosalie, me dejaba un muy buen sueldo. Pero con Alice como mejor amiga (obsesionada por las compras) casi veía volar mi propio dinero.

A las 2 de la tarde nos encontrábamos en el _Westfield Hawthorn*_, Alice me arrastro por todas las tiendas habidas y por haber, para mi suerte la mayoría de las compras corrieron a mano de su tarjeta de crédito, ese era mi regalo de graduación según ella, en el fondo solo es una forma de saciar su hambre por las compras.

Me compro 3 vestidos, uno de ellos era corto y muy sencillo color azul prusia, lo ame al instante y ella aprobó mi compra.

_¿Lo pueden creer?, tenía que exigir su aprobación primero._

Ese vestido lo iba a utilizar hoy en la fiesta que estaba organizando Jessica Stanley, se había graduado conmigo en la Universidad de Chicago (_The university Chicago*_) donde estudiamos Lenguas y Literaturas Románticas. Mas que por el romanticismo fue por la literatura en sí. ¿Mencione que tengo una biblioteca de la altura de mi piso y 4 metros de ancho?

La fiesta de hoy iba a ser formal. Era la pre-fiesta de graduación, cortesía del señor y la señora Stanley. Esa chica es como Alice, no sabe medir el dinero, simplemente para ellas no existen límites.

Había exigido como mínimo vestido de coctel, nada casual. Muchas habían decidido comprar vestidos largos de noche, yo simplemente no le veía el caso. Era una fiesta en una casa. Bueno, una muy lujosa casa, con camareros, canapés, champaña, cena…de acuerdo era una fiesta un tanto glamurosa, pero me negaba a ir tan elegante.

Alice y yo hablamos por horas al respecto hasta que la convencí. Así escogió un vestido de coctel igual que yo. El suyo era un poco más elegante que el mío. En color borgoña satinado, tenía unas hermosas ondas que simulaban rosas en la parte baja del vestido, y por baja me refiero: de medio muslo para arriba.

El mío por su parte era sumamente sencillo, tenía detalles muy similares a los de la lencería de corpiño. Las copas del busto resaltaban y en la cintura se ajustaba una pretina hecha con la misma tela satinada. Su color azul prusia era muy hermoso. Lo combinaría con unos Gucci que Alice me había regalado en mi cumpleaños pasado. Recordé que los mismos tenían una incrustación rectangular de diamantes. Le comente a mi amiga y sin pensarlo dos veces pronuncio la palabra que tanto odiaba, y me causaba estrepitosos dolores de cabeza.

—Nos vamos a… TIFFANY*… —grito dando saltitos mientras las empleadas de la tienda la miraban como si fuese un bicho raro.

—¡Oh no! —me queje creando un lúgubre ambiente.

—Bella…no te gradúas todos los días, deja de ser tacaña —la muy descarada se quejó dando zapatazos desesperantes en el piso.

—Perdóname por pensar en mi renta, mi internet, mi teléfono, mi luz, mi agua, mi condominio, y MI COMIDAAA… —le resalte la última en un grito.

—Jum… —¿Seguía molesta? Ella sí que era el colmo— Está bien, te daré un último regalo de graduación y eso será todo. Yo también tengo que rendirle cuentas a Papi —Ya me imaginaba yendo al hospital a visitar al señor Brandon por la conmoción que sufriría gracias a las interminables cuentas de la tarjeta de Alice.

—No tienes que hacerlo Alice, ya me quedo claro cuánto me querías dar un regalo de graduación. Simplemente me pondré los aretes que me regalo mi madre en navidad.

—No se diga mas. Vamos por el coche —y ahí volvió su alegría

Bufe resignada. Quién podía contra Alice. Lo más probable es que si me negaba, en la noche me llegaría a casa con mi _último regalito_ y eso era incluso peor. No ir con ella es igual a ella comprándome joyería de cien mil dólares.

A las 6 en punto llegamos corriendo a las puertas de Tiffany, para mi suerte ya estaban cerrando. Pero una muy molesta Alice se plantó en frente del vigilante de seguridad quien le informo que habían cerrado, ella lo miro con el rabillo del ojo indignada.

—Es obvio que usted no me conoce. Rápidamente saco su teléfono móvil y disco un número.

—Gabrielle, estoy afuera —asintió— sí, el vigilante no me dejo pasar —el pobre hombre dio un pequeño respingo.

De pronto llego corriendo un joven del interior de la tienda, golpeteo el vidrio y dijo:

—Javier, ¿No te hable de la Señorita Brandon? —la chica que supuse sería Gabrielle, con unos orbes color azul claro, miro molesta al pobre guardia de seguridad.

—Disculpe usted señorita Brandon —lo dijo sumamente apenada y haciendo una pequeña cortesía para que Alice pasará.

—Discúlpela ella está en sus días —le dije guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que el pobre hombre se calmara un poco.

—Señorita Alice, disculpe al nuevo guardia. Yo ya le había informado que si la señorita Brandon venía a cualquier hora tenía la obligación de abrirle. No sé porque ha resultado tan incompetente el día de hoy.

—Debe ser porque Alice ni siquiera le dijo su nombre. No vaya a despedir al pobre hombre. Alice esta de los cuernos hoy —y la mire con cara de odio.

—Basta. A lo que hemos venido. Gabrielle quiero tus piezas más exclusivas. Sencillas pero de muerte. Me gustarían en platino y con diamantes.

—Alice…es mi regalo ¿cierto? —ella asintió emocionada. Más no se esperaba mi contraataque.

—En ese caso, yo escogeré —en ese momento ella lo presintió— quiero piezas que no superen los diez mil dólares por favor.

—La joven Gabrielle me miro extrañada y asintió. En cambio Alice echaba humo

—No bella. Es tu regalo, yo decido como será —zapateo nuevamente.

—Exacto es mi regalo. Y quiero piezas económicas y nada extravagantes. Además son un regalo y las quiero usar todo el tiempo que pueda. Eso, sin tener que salir de mi departamento asustada porque me puedan asaltar.

Y ahí estaba su mirada de escrutinio. Me podría atravesar con una lanza si la tuviese cerca. Pero ella me conocía y sabía que no iba a ceder ni un ápice. Así que solo le asintió a Gabrielle quien fue sacando unas hermosas piezas con precios entre siete mil y nueve mil dólares. Tampoco es que fueran exactamente_ económicas_. Pero en términos de Tiffany y Alice. Eso era lo más económico en esa tienda.

Sacaron una variedad de collares, al final me decidí por uno de oro blanco el cual consistía en una cadena delgada de 3 vueltas. Cada 4 centímetros tenía unos pequeños diamantes que lo hacían lucir muy elegante y a la vez sencillo.

Como pendientes, escogí unas pequeñas semiargollas muy lindas, las cuales tenían incrustaciones muy similares a las de los zapatos que me pondría. Y como brazalete, escogí uno que hacía juego perfectamente con el collar. Eran exactamente el mismo tipo de incrustaciones pero el trenzado del brazalete era de una sola vuelta.

Cuando finalmente termine de escoger, Alice se calmó. Estaba molesta porque seguro iba a escoger prendas muy simplonas. Pero en cambio quedo encantada porque eran sencillas pero muy hermosas.

—No volveré a dudar de tus habilidades al comprar. Puede que hasta te traiga para que me ayudes a no gastar tanto.

—Jajaja, tu —le dije señalándola— eres única.

Más tarde llegamos a mi departamento, nos dispusimos a comer una pizza que compramos 2 calles más abajo.

—Seremos la envidia de la noche —decía Alice dando saltitos mientras comía.

—La envidia —le remarque.

—Siiiiiiiii…, por cierto, hablando de dar envidia…llevaré a Jazz —_"ya se por donde viene esto"_ dije para mis adentros.

—Eso es estupendo, no sabía que te permitían llevar acompañante —dije despreocupada. Después de todo si me mostraba inquieta mis pesadillas se harían realidad.

—Lo sé, por eso… —_¡Oh no!_ — Te he conseguido una cita. Te va a encantar, es un amigo de Jasper, se llama Jacob…Black creo…esta divino, piel morena, cuerpo fornido y una sonrisa despampanante. Admito que me pareció guapo, aunque no tanto como mi Jazz…—Y volví a perder a mi amiga.

—Antes de que te vayas al país de Jasper. ¿Quién es ese Jacob? y ¿Quién te dio permiso para escogerme pareja? Yo me puedo conseguir una sola.

—Cállate Bella, él te encantará, es guapo y además es abogado. ¿Qué más pedir amiga? Tienes la vida segura.

—¡Oh no!, me conseguiste marido también —ironicé.

—No seas tonta, yo solo digo. Vamos…no seas aguafiestas. Cuando lo veas, sé que cambiaras de idea.

—Espero que no sea como el baboso de James.

—Eso nunca. Además, no creo que existan más cretinos como él en el mundo.

A las ocho treinta de la noche ya estábamos listas y radiantes. Prácticamente volamos vistiéndonos porque la casa de Jessica quedaba al menos a una hora de mi departamento.

Alice se veía espectacular —como siempre— había comprado en una joyería del centro comercial unos hermosos pendientes de rubíes, eran preciosos y extravagantes por lo que no amerito de un collar. También llevaba un hermoso anillo de la misma piedra y en la otra mano un delicado brazalete de diamantes con rubíes.

Yo por mi parte no me podía quejar. Los zapatos compaginaron como lo había imaginado perfectamente con el color del vestido, y las prendas quedaron perfectas con la decoración de los zapatos. Esos stilettos me ayudaban a resaltar muchísimo mis largas piernas, así nadie notaria mi falta de dotes superiores.

Ambas nos maquillamos delicadamente los ojos y los pómulos, a excepción de nuestros labios. Los de Alice se los había pintado en un color rojo violeta idéntico al de su vestido, y los míos los pinte de un color vinotinto encendido.

En cuanto a nuestros cabello decidimos dejarlo lo más natural posible. Alice cepillo su cabello con las puntas abiertas hacia afuera en semiondas y el mío lo había planchado en mis ondas para resaltarlas más.

Estábamos fatales y lo admitía. Al menos así Jess no nos sacaría a patadas de la fiesta para que fuésemos a ponernos algo más digno.

A las 9:30 llegamos, puntuales como ella nos había exigido. Todo estaba decorado en colores champaña y dorado. Las mesas lucían impecables y cada asiento esta etiquetado con nuestros nombres sobre la mesa. Alice y yo por supuesto estábamos en la misma mesa y a nuestros lados resaltaba _"Acompañante de Alice Brandon"_ y a mi lado _"Acompañante de Isabella Swan"_. Alice pensaba en todo.

Pasados unos minutos todo comenzó a llenarse, y uno de los hombres del protocolo escolto a un muy guapo Jasper y un Bombonazo de Jacob a nuestras mesas.

—Bella, él es mi amigo Jacob. Jacob Bella Swan.

—Un placer señorita Swan —enseguida me sonroje—. Déjeme decirle que luce usted preciosa.

—El placer es mío Señor Black. Y usted también luce muy bien.

—Dime Jacob. Apenas tengo 22 años.

—Bueno todo eso de "señorita Swan" no te da mucha confianza —bromeé y le guiñe un ojo.

La noche paso estupenda, luego de haber comenzado la velada se acercó a nosotras la anfitriona de la fiesta quien no paraba de hablar, ¿acaso no necesitaba aire para articular palabra? O ¿al menos para vivir? _"Lucen estupendas" "Sabia que contaba con ustedes" "¿Esos son unos Gucci Bella?" "Me encanta tu vestido Alice" "Bella ese collar es precioso, ¿es un Tiffany no?" "Vaya, veo que tienes novio…"_…así fue su prácticamente monologo, Alice y yo solo asentíamos y respondíamos con uno que otro monosílabo.

La cena llego y como entrada nos sirvieron una riquísima crema de queso. De plato principal pollo agridulce a la naranja y de postre estuvo involucrado mi amado chocolate en una tarta 3 chocolates (oscuro, con leche, y blanco).

Todo estuvo perfecto. La cena, el brindis y todo el compartir. Eran las 12 cuando nuestra anfitriona tomo el mando del micrófono.

—Buenas noches… —dijo una alegre Jessica, y cuando digo alegre ya saben a qué me refiero— no creerán que aquí acaba todo ¿o sí?...la fiesta apenas comienza. Los invito a todos a celebrar como Dios manda en mi segundo piso. Una chica no puede tener una casa sin un salón de fiestas ¿o sí?

De inmediato se escucharon aullidos y silbidos por parte de todos. La gente enloqueció y salió corriendo rumbo al segundo piso.

—¡Siiiiii…! Esos son mis chicos. _¡A divertirnos!_

Y así empezó el desate. La música era bastante ruidosa, Maddona, David Guetta, Dj Tiesto, y no podían faltar las narices de Pitbull en casi todas las canciones.

Los chicos estaban súper animados al igual que Alice, Jasper, Jacob y yo. Nos dispusimos a bailar con nuestras respectivas parejas mientras que la música y el licor nos iba atrapando. Gracias a Dios mi amiga estaba con Jasper. Yo no tenía ánimos de andar de niñera esta noche.

Jacob por su parte, sí que sabía hacer lo suyo. Se movía de forma provocadora, pero a pesar de ser tan sexy. No me movía un pelo.

Si al principio creí que era guapísimo, ahora lo veía como un hermano, era como estar con mi grandulón osito panzón.

—¿Quieres tomar aire Bells? —me dijo una agitada Alice.

—¡Oh si por favor!

Entramos al tocador y Alice grito aterrada.

—¡Mírame! —_que dramática_.

—Te miro…¿que tienes?

—Estoy echa un desastre —¿desastre…entonces yo qué era, una ciudad en ruinas?

—Por Dios, ¡estas perfecta!

—¡Oh Dios mío! Parezco un niño —e inmediatamente comenzó a maquillarse como una desesperada.

Yo por mi parte ya no tenía ganas de más fiesta, bajaría y le diría a Jacob que saliéramos a tomar aire, _a tomar aire de verdad_. No como los "tomemos aire" de Alice que son idas al baño por un retoque.

Me lave el rostro con abundante agua hasta que quede sin maquillaje. Necesitaba refrescarme, luego volví a maquillarme pero esta vez menos. Solo basto un poco de polvo para el rostro, una mascarilla y mi labial.

Le dije a Alice que creía que ya me iba a casa y que por favor se cuidará. Cuando bajamos los chicos estaban en la barra pidiendo unas bebidas. Jasper tan caballero me tenía mi martini más que listo y a Alice su margarita. Jacob y él bebían whisky.

—Gracias Jazz —le dije— Por cierto, Jake ¿quieres ir a tomar aire?...creo que lo necesito —me abanique con la mano dramáticamente.

—Eso suena estupendo vamos —y se dispuso a pararse. Mientras él se retiraba aproveche para hablarle a Jasper al oído.

—¡Hey!, creo que convenceré a Jacob para que me lleve a casa, no aguanto como antes, estos tacones me traen muerta. ¿Cuidas de Alice por mí, sí?

—La pregunta ofende Bells. Sabes que la cuido siempre.

—Ese es mi chico. Nos vemos mañana entonces. Chao duende, y…NO TE QUIERO EN MI CASA A LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA, ESTA VEZ VA ENSERIO, NECESITO DORMIR.

Haciendo un ademan de juramento sobre su pecho me dijo— Prometido. Creo que tampoco tendré ganas de despertarme — y me giño el ojo echando una mirada a Jasper.

—No quiero detalles por favor. Imágenes mentales igual a Bella traumatizada.

Me dispuse a ir tras Jacob quien me esperaba en la entrada principal con mi abrigo en mano.

—Supongo que no querrás congelarte con esa ropa.

—Tienes toda la razón —y me uní a su risa.

Estuvimos en un bohío que había en el jardín de Jessica durante más de una hora, a pesar de quererme ir, no podía, Jacob era realmente encantador y hablaba muy animadamente. Compartimos de todo un poco, pasatiempos, trabajo, y una que otra cosa de nuestras vidas personales.

Me comento que se había graduado en Yale de abogado con _honores_, remarcando la palabra de forma muy orgullosa. Me dijo que tenía planes de ingresar a una de las firmas más poderosas en todo chicago y que muchos de sus profesores le habían dado cartas de amplia recomendación, cosa que le ayudaría demasiado. También me comento que es originario de la reserva de La Push en Forks. Donde se encuentra su tribu natal, Los Quilautes*. Me comento historias interesantes sobre como su tribu fue originada hace miles de años. Eran solo leyendas por supuesto, pero sí muy increíbles y fascinantes.

A las 4 de la madrugada Jacob recibió una llamada. Y contesto alterado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —fue lo primero que dijo al contestar—¿de nuevo?...ese viejo no aprende. Estoy allí en 20 minutos—yo por mi parte ya me estaba alarmando.

—¿Sucedió algo Jake…? —le dije temerosa.

—Algo así, es mi viejo, está pasando las vacaciones conmigo; él esta en silla de ruedas debido a un accidente de tránsito; y pues mi casa no está apta para que él ande por todas partes…intento ir solo al baño y se ha caído de su silla. Al parecer se partió la muñeca. La vez pasada se dio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Es un terco… —dijo furioso— será mejor que vaya rápido al hospital. ¿Estarás bien sin mi linda?

—¡Oh Dios! Apresúrate Jake, no te preocupes por mí, volveré adentro con Alice.

—Disculpa Bella. La he pasado estupendamente, tal vez podamos quedar para otro día.

—Por supuesto que sí Jake. Vamos te acompaño a tu auto.

—No es necesario Bells.

—Claro que sí. Vamos.

Despedí a Jacob mientras arrancaba a toda velocidad en su Mazda 1 color verde oscuro. Me dispuse a dar media vuelta para ir a decirle a Alice que me prestara su porche cuando un Aston Martin se atravesó en la calle justo a mi lado.

Era el mismo auto de la noche pasada, estaba totalmente segura: vidrios polarizados, color negro. En seguida me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, quería correr pero el miedo me tenía paralizada. ¿Y si tenía a un acosador tras de mí?

Poco a poco los vidrios se fueron bajando hasta llegar a la mitad. El interior del auto estaba a oscuras y solo se divisaba una figura en el piloto del auto.

—Buenas Noches —esa voz, era él…el tremendamente sexy que bailo conmigo en el pub.

—¿Quién es? —me hice la total y completa desentendida, ¿cómo era posible que me estuviera siguiendo?

—¿Así de mal bailo?... —me dijo incitante— en ese caso hay otras cosas que se hacer muy bien.

_¡OH DIOS!_

Carraspeé

—ejmm…oh…eres…tú.

—¡Yo! —enfatizo como si lo necesitase— Al parecer tu pareja te ha dejado plantada. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —estaba empezando a hartarme. Primero me deja sola en el pub, se desaparece como un fantasma, me sigue a mi departamento y ¿con ese descaro me lo dice de frente?

—Oh sí…¿tú sabes perfectamente dónde queda no? —le dije irritada— ¿sabes que podría demandarte por acoso al espacio personal?…

—La demanda no procede cuando la demandante quiere ser acosada —"_maldito engreído"._

Mire hacia el interior del auto enfurecida, no podía ver nada pero seguramente él si vería todo el odio que le mande en mi mirada. Me gire y me dispuse a caminar de vuelta a la casa de Jessica. Ese idiota no podía ser el mismo hombre con el que baile anoche. Después de todo es un maldito egocéntrico y con quien baile anoche era el hombre más exquisito del universo.

De pronto escuche una puerta que se cerró fuertemente y camine más rápido. "_¡Dios!_ _¿Se bajo del auto?". _Mi intento de huida no duro mucho, pues me detuvo la mano de mi hombre misterioso, quien me hizo girar en mi eje para luego atraerme hacia él. Choque directamente contra su pecho. Era bastante alto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas…Isabella? —¿en qué momento le dije mi nombre? porque no lo recuerdo. Oh esperen…_no se lo dije_.

—Como dem…—Alguien sabe…¿Cómo es que se respiraba?, ¿Cómo es que se mantenía uno en equilibrio? y ¿Cómo demonios me llamo?

¡Dios mío! Era él…en todo su esplendor. Mi dios heleno estaba a menos de diez centímetros de mi rostro. Sus orbes color esmeralda me atraparon enseguida, esa mirada profunda me estaba consumiendo de adentro hacia afuera. Sus ondas cobrizas se encontraban totalmente enmarañadas lo que lo hacía lucir endemoniadamente sexy. Y su mandíbula…prominente, digna de todo un hombre. Maduro y sensual.

_¡Creo que he muerto!_

—Isabella… ¿estás bien?

—¡Soy Bella! y suéltame… —"_Que no se dé cuenta que te mueres por él"_

—La próxima vez, dejaré que te caigas.

—No habrá próxima vez, y sí casi me caigo ha sido por tu culpa engreído —¡Oh no! he pensado en voz alta.

—Ahora soy un engreído… —y me regalo la misma hermosa sonrisa torcida del pub.

—Me largo —dije indignada y volviéndome para encaminarme a la casa.

_Demonios, no me toques…¡Deja de hacer eso!_

—Tu no vas a ninguna parte —me pego a su pecho para luego rodearme con sus brazos sobre mi espalda y acercarse a mi oído— Isabella…

—¿Qué…qué quieres? ¡Con un demonio! —no me sueltes _¡Dios!_

—Solo te voy a llevar a tu casa, lo prometo. Además…¿ya te ibas no? —¿Qué…?

—¿Cómo es que sabes hasta cuantos pasos doy al día?

—La pregunta es ¿Cómo evitar no saberlo? Si me traes loco.

Acerco rápidamente su boca a la mía, sin preludios, sin permisos. Demandante y devorador. Tomo posesión de mi boca para luego soltar sus brazos y subir uno de ellos hasta mi cabello, lo entrelazo entre sus dedos y jalo suavemente de mis hebras; su otra mano la bajo lentamente hasta posicionarla en mis caderas e igualmente las apretó demandante acercándome más a su cuerpo. Su toque me llevo al cielo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, subí mis manos hasta enredarlas en su hermosa cabellera, sedosa y larga, la jale delicadamente exigiéndole más. Lo necesitaba y así se lo hice saber.

Inmediatamente comprendió mi pedido e incremento su beso, más profundo, mas abrazador. Su boca se fundía en la mía haciendo perfecta sincronía, no sabía el inicio de su lengua y el terminar de la mía. Simplemente, éramos uno solo. Perdidos en un beso sellado con frenesí. No podíamos parar, era casí imposible. Por minutos nos las arreglamos para respirar por pequeños instantes, los suficientes para continuar sin detenernos en sí.

Cuando finalmente acabamos con nuestra cercanía, el alejarme de su boca me dolió por todas partes. Rápidamente me tire sobre él y lleve mi boca a su cuello. Lo bese delicadamente y respire cerca de su lóbulo derecho, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera al instante.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Bella Swan…

—Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen…

En un instante se separó de mí y me miro demandante. No había que hacer preguntas yo sabía perfectamente lo que venía y estaba encantada.

—Entra al auto —me ordeno. Me acerque a su boca y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

—¿Me llevarás a casa como prometiste? —le dije parpadeando como una niña pequeña.

—Por supuesto —y ahí estaba su sonrisa torcida.

Entré en el interior del Aston Martin, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? _No me importaba. _Solo quería llevar a ese hombre a mi departamento. En ese instante él se instaló en el asiento delantero.

—¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?

—No…¿importa? —le pregunte indignada.

—¿Debería? —me contraataco.

—No —lo taje al instante.

—En ese caso…le molestaría decirme ¿dónde vive señorita Swan?

—Me has estado acechando durante dos días. Creo que sabes donde vivo.

—_¿Qué voy a hacer contigo…? _—fue más una pregunta para él mismo que para mí.

—Lo que quieras…

Esa respuesta basto para que inmediatamente apretara sus manos contra el volante y el auto rugiera fuertemente para así acelerar a toda velocidad.

Mi departamento estaba bastante alejado y demoraríamos al menos una hora en llegar. Eso, sumado a que mi cuerpo tiene una obsesión con quedarse dormido en todo vehículo de 4 ruedas…no ayudaba, para mi desgracia caí profundamente en sueños; hasta que un voz de terciopelo me despertó.

—Bueno Bella…hemos llegado —¿qué hace?—. Vamos a ver… —introdujo uno de sus brazos bajo mis piernas y el otro lo paso detrás de mi espalda, levantándome de un solo tirón. Como pude agarre mi bolso de mano y el con su pie tranco de golpe la puerta — ¿Me invitas a pasar? —me dijo divertido.

—Oh si por favor, no creo que llegue sola a mi piso —dije enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho. Olía tan bien…eso era: Acqua Di Gio*,sí…ese era su perfume.

Lo último que recordé fue a Edward haciendo maromas para abrir la puerta de mi casa. Yo estaba tan agotada que me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó un molesto y glotón Charlie pidiendo comida. se acurrucaba cerca de mi rostros y pasaba su cola por todo mi brazo haciéndome cosquillas. Luego mi primer pensamiento fue _Edward_…¿Qué había pasado anoche?

Me levante de la cama rápidamente y vi que tenía puesto el mismo vestido de anoche. Mis zapatos estaban apilados al lado de mi mesa de noche y sobre ésta estaban mis prendas de Tiffany. ¿Él había procurado quitarme todo para que estuviera más cómoda?

Un sentimiento de ternura me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Cuando reaccioné, corrí a mi closet y saque una bata de seda color hueso y me la puse sobre mi vestido. Caminé por el pasillo y no había rastro de mi Heleno. Al llegar a la sala – comedor, vi una pequeña caja de panadería y al lado un vaso de Starbucks* bien sellado. A un lado descansaba un pequeño sobre. Corrí a abrirlo y me encontré con una perfecta caligrafía a mano.

"_**Buenos días dormilona, espero que despiertes radiante. Debes comer bien. Serán 2 días si lo deseas. P.D: trae ropa muy cómoda"**_

En el mismo sobre se encontraba una dirección y con ella, una muy llave grande. Quería que fuese al aeropuerto el día de hoy a las 7 de la noche. 2 días…¿A dónde?... No había más nada, ni número de teléfono, ni destino. Solo resaltaba "_O'Hare International Airport-Ord*__, 7pm"_

"_¡¿A que estás jugando Edward…?"_

_**Frases y palabras desconocidas:**_

**Shooping****1**: Expresión que significa _compras_ en inglés, pero ha creado una tendencia en todo el mundo, siendo utilizada en varias partes del mundo como una expresión del tipo: compras desenfrenadas. O en expresiones como _¡Nos vamos de Shooping!_

**Westfield Hawthorn****2**: Cadena de centros comerciales en estados unidos.

**The university Chicago****3**: Universidad de Chicago. Posee un departamento de Lenguas y literaturas románticas.

**Tiffany****4**: Franquicia de joyerías en todo el mundo. Donde venden las más exclusivas piezas en oro amarillo, oro blanco y platino. Con incrustaciones en piedras preciosas como el diamante. Es una de las joyerías más reconocidas en el mundo y una de las más costosas.

**Los Quilautes***: La tribu de Quileutes es pequeña, conformada por 750 personas. Viven en la reserva india Quileute desde 1855. Se localiza en el condado Clallam County en Washington, donde desemboca el río Quillayute, en la región de La Push.

**Acqua Di Gio*******: Perfume de Giorgio Armani. Quien es diseñador reconocido y dueño de la empresa de moda Emporio Armani.

**Starbucks*******: Franquicia mundial de cafés. Starbucks vende café elaborado, bebidas calientes, y otras bebidas, además de bocadillos y algunos otros productos tales como tazas y granos de café.

**O'Hare International Airport-Ord*******: Aeropuerto internacional de Chicago.

_***0* ¿A dónde llevará nuestro Heleno a Bella?... ¡Oh Dios! Que alguien me eche aire, no quiero imaginar lo que ocurrirá con esos 2 en un mismo sitio a ¿solas?...**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo…saben que soy nueva en esto chicas besos y mordiscos de parte de nuestro Heleno…**_

_**Rochii **_


	3. Promesas que matan

Disclamier: La historia me pertenece, los personajes no. Son propiedad de la autora Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga)

Nota especial: _este será el atuendo de Bella durante parte de este capítulo, espero les guste _**http: /bit .ly/zfy vVt**_ (recuerden que el link está separado para que fanfiction me permita subirlo)_

**Capítulo II: "Promesas que matan"**

"_¡¿A que estás jugando Edward…?"_

—A qué mierda cree él que juega conmigo.

Arrugue con fuerza la carta junto con la dirección. Este hombre no podía hablar en serio. Necesitaba hablar con Alice. Ella sabría qué hacer, o al menos me daría un buen consejo.

Dejarme una nota de buenos días era una cosa. Pero esto, una llave y una dirección. Quien cree que soy, ¿una puta a domicilio?

Eran las doce menos cuarto del medio día. Sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza por la noche tan agitada que había tenido. Fui a la cocina, encendí mi cafetera y espere que mi café estuviera hecho. Luego decidí darme una rápida ducha y cambiarme. Era muy tarde para desayunar algo, lo mejor era ir a comer en el restaurante de la esquina.

Me coloque unos cómodos vaqueros desgastados en color gris, mis converse favoritas y por supuesto que no faltara mi franela de los White Sox* —una pequeña obsesión que había adquirido al mudarme a chicago: cortesía de mi grandulón Emmett—, antes de salir de mi habitación agarre mi nuevo vestido; si quería vivir unos 80 años más, debía ir a dejarlo en la tintorería; Alice me mataría si ve el estado actual del pobre vestido.

Entre en la cocina y bebí mi café para poder salir pitando. Necesitaba estar ocupada. Muy ocupada. No podía darme el lujo de pensar en…él.

Camine 7 calles hasta que llegue a la tintorería—nota mental: usar más seguido mi Mini Cooper— entre exhausta al local y me agache quedando de cuclillas para poder descansar un poco —nota mental numero dos: hacer ejercicio— mis piernas y acompasar mi respiración. La señora de la tintorería me ofreció agua y gustosa se la acepte.

—Tienes algo de prisa por lo que veo —me dijo alegremente la señora de cabellos grises y blancos.

—Un poco sí…—_es que estoy tratando de no pensar en el hombre más endemoniadamente sexy que a la vez, por cierto, es el más putamente engreído de este planeta. _

—Entonces déjame registrarte eso —dijo señalando la bolsa negra que llevaba en mis manos—. Coloca aquí tu nombre y tu teléfono, yo llenaré el resto de la forma por ti querida.

—Oh señora…

—Sue.

—Señora Sue, muchísimas gracias voy algo contra tiempo —_es que, me están alcanzando esos pensamientos, si me permite: ver tantos trajes colgados detrás suyo me hacen pensar en lo perfecto que lucirían en…él._

—No te preocupes querida. Tu vestido, muy precioso por cierto, estará listo para mañana. Puedes venir después de las nueve de la mañana, pero cerramos al medio día. Así que si prefieres puedes pasar el lunes.

—Muchas gracias.

Salí de la tintorería y me dispuse a bajar 2 calles más; si mis cálculos no fallaban, estaba cerca de un pequeño restaurante italiano. Ni loca me regresaba cuesta arriba a la calle de mi departamento. Mientras, marqué el discado rápido para llamar a Alice. Quien tardo tres intentos en contestar. Por fin una voz ronca y masculina atendió su teléfono.

—¿Buenos…días?

—Jaspeeeeeeeeeer… ¡no quiero sobrinos aun y tienes que saberlo desde ya!

—Hola Bells…—bostezó—discúlpame es que Alice está dormida y el teléfono insistió tanto que…

—Tranquilízate no te estoy regañando, señor todo modales —bufe divertida— Dile a Alice que de saber su paradero, ya estaría despertándola yo misma. Esto es una emergencia de chicas así que será mejor que la despiertes y la envíes pitando a Ristorante Real Impero _¡Ahora mismo!, _está a unas 9 calles bajando de mi departamento.

—Eh Bella…puedes mira diagonal al restaurante ¿qué vez?

—Ehm…Una tienda deportiva, gente, un hotel, una joyería… —un momento…— MALDITOS… ¿están en ese hotel?

—Alice estará enseguida contigo —y soltó una carcajada.

—_Malditos conejos_…dile que se dé prisa —aullé al teléfono.

Entré al acogedor restaurante y ordene pasta para Alice y para mí. Pasados diez minutos apareció mi hermanita. Con unos lentes oscuros y una mascada cubriendo su cabello.

—¿Ahora eres agente secreto y yo no lo sabía? —me burle.

—Cállate Bells, tengo unas bolsas bajo los ojos espantosas y mi cabello es un desastre. Tampoco es que quiera andar con un cartel que diga "tuve sexo".

—Jajaja, duende eres única.

Trajeron nuestras comida y Alice se dispuso a comer casi sin hablar —cosa imposible de ver en este mundo ¿ella callada? ¡Ja!—cuando termino con su aperitivo pidió un tiramisú —el mundo se iba acabar y yo me estaba enterando justo ahora— decidí ser la primera en hablar.

—Ya que fui yo la que te llamo. Y tú estás muy ocupada comiéndote el restaurante entero….te cuento. Recuerdas el hombre del que te hable, ¿el heleno misterioso del pub? —ella asintió rápidamente mientras devoraba su tiramisú— Bueno, anoche en la fiesta de Jessica mientras despedía a Jacob…

—¿Lo despedías?...¡NO TE LLEVO A TU DEPARTAMENTO!, que bastardo.

—Alice…se le presento una emergencia, su padre que está en silla de ruedas se calló y estaba en el hospital.

—Oh…lo siento, pensé que te había dejado botada sin más.

—Si bueno…en fin. El hombre…apareció en el estacionamiento en su Aston Martin; que resulta ser el mismo auto que vi frente a mi departamento cuando llegue del pub la otra noche, el auto estaba simplemente estacionado con los vidrios arriba, fue muy raro pero lo deje pasar. Eso hasta que lo vi ayer y me alarme. De repente mientras observaba el auto que estaba en mis narices, los vidrios se bajaron y el piloto hablo, era el mismo hombre con el que había bailado. Digamos que esa voz jamás la olvidaría, luego comencé a caminar y él se bajó de su auto deteniéndome y mostrándome quien era…él, el hermoso hombre misterioso del pub, el que me había mirado y me había dejado loca en el mismo instante. Alice, lo peor es que de un momento a otro comenzamos a besarnos y cuando me di cuenta estaba en su auto rumbo a mi departamento. Se llama Edward Cullen, por cierto. Bueno, después la cosa se pone algo extraña. Me quede dormida en su auto y el me bajo en brazos hasta mi cama. Me quito mis prendas, mis zapatos y me cobijo. Cuando desperté no había rastro de él a excepción de una nota con un rico desayuno sobre mi mesa. La nota fue lo que me saco de mis casillas, tenía una dirección y una hora. Además había una llave extraña y decía…"_**Serán 2 días si lo deseas. P.D: trae ropa muy cómoda"**_.__Hasta ahí llego mi emoción con el asunto del hombre misterioso. ¡Qué mierda cree que soy!, ¿una puta a domicilio o qué?

—Bella…respira, has hablado sin parar, creo que me dará dolor de cabeza —y la mira con odio.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo, así es como me siento contigo tooooooooodo el tiempo.

—Ya perdón…y con respecto al tipo, yo que tu estaría asustada, ¡Bella, te está siguiendo! No estaba tan equivocada el otro día…podría ser un matón…o peor un acosador.

—Matón es peor que acosador Alice… —la mire con los ojos chiquitos.

—Como sea… ¿Qué dirección era?

—Quería que fuese al aeropuerto a las siete de la noche.

—Te quiere llevar lejos para poder asesinarte —me miro aterrada.

—Alice, podrías dejar el dramatismo, si fuese un matón anoche me hubiese asesinado, ¡que pasa contigo! Definitivamente no veremos más películas de terror los fines de semana.

—Bien, dejemos el tema del matón de lado. Si lo vemos desde otro punto. Y él te cree una fácil, entonces hazlo sufrir.

—¿Sufrir? —le pregunte incrédula.

—Si ya sabes, hazte la difícil. Que ruegue de rodillas por ti.

—La verdad es que se lo merece, es un maldito engreído de mierda…

—Entonces ya está, problema resuelto. ¡Ah! En caso de emergencia marca mi número, si no hablas ya sé que estas metida en un lio —me lo dijo seriamente con el ceño fruncido— llamaré a la CIA, o al ejército. Los que lleguen más rápido —y seguia con su ceño fruncido como si estuviese trazando una gran estrategia.

—Alice…hablo en serio. No más películas de terror por el resto de tu vida.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en mi departamento. De una extraña forma estaba algo impaciente por que se acercaban las siete de la noche.

Estuvimos pintándonos las uñas y hablando de lo especial que era Jasper (en realidad era un monologo de Alice). Me conto que la habitación del hotel era de lo más hermosa y estaba repleta de velas por todas partes y pétalos de rosas alrededor de toda la cama.

En el fondo suspire nostálgica. La última vez que había estado tan cerca de un hombre, había sido en mi adolescencia. Yo era demasiado joven para ver más allá del amor. Y Mike era 3 años mayor que yo, por lo que supo jugar bien sus cartas y tenerme comiendo de su mano. Le había dado todo y el me había devuelto _nada_. Era una relación de uno y el otro era solo compañía, yo estaba enamorada totalmente sola y el solo me utilizaba para satisfacer su ego de macho. _La virgen Bella Swan, desflorada por el capitán del equipo de Voleibol._

En aquella época todo parecía demasiado sencillo, mis amigas a excepción de Ángela Weber, eran demasiado liberales con el tema del sexo. Yo había querido esperar al indicado pero me había equivocado y el concepto de hacer el amor aún era tema desconocido para mí. A pesar de eso aun soñaba con encontrar esa persona que me hiciera sentir en las nubes por el resto de mi vida.

Me había ensimismado y me di cuenta hasta que Alice chasqueo sus dedos en mi nariz.

—Eres una zorra…cuando necesites contarme algo te haré esto —y me mostro su dedo mirándome con rabia.

—Alice perdón…pensaba en…Mike y toda la mierda que me hizo pasar. Es que hermanita estoy tan feliz de que Jasper sea todo lo contrario y más encima estas con él…te lo mereces.

—Bella… —me dijo con el puente de sus ojos abnegado en lágrimas— Te amo, y entérate que algún día llegará para ti…lo sé hermanita. Sé que lo mereces y sé que él te está esperando, solo necesitas ser paciente.

—Paciente es mi segundo nombre —bromeé.

—Sabes que se me antoja…bueno Bells…sé que tenemos dos días sin parar pero…es sábado y estoy de humor para salir… ¿te parece si quedamos con los chicos? Ya sabes… —levanto sus cejas sugerente— El guapetón del Jacob…claro si es que su papá no sigue…tu sabes…

—¿Tienes su número de teléfono? —dije animada. Tal vez Jacob no fuese mi príncipe azul. Pero de repente se me habían contagiado las ganas de salir de Alice, y el hecho de no tener que pasar la noche sola pensando en…él, me caiga como guante.

—No, pero Jazz si debe tenerlo, espera y lo llamo.

El esperar de Alice se hizo eterno. Esos dos no podían pasar 2 segundos sin verse porque se volvían los tortolos más insoportables del universo. Le di espacio a mi amiga para ir a escoger lo que me pondría. Hoy estaba de humor para algo casual pero elegante. Tal vez salir a cenar con los chicos, y si nos animábamos, después nos iríamos a tomar unas copas.

Escogí para ponerme un sencillo vestido color vinotinto con un cinturón delgado color marrón claro. Busque las nuevas mayas que había comprado a media pierna y unos botines negros de tacón alto. Todo lo acompañe con un sencillo collar de dije medianamente grande y unos zarcillos de plumas muy lindos. Y para complementar necesitaba algo que hiciera juego con mis botines y escogí una chaqueta de piel color negra que había comprado con el sueldo de toda una quincena (pero sí que lo valía).

Cuando salí de mi habitación Alice me atajó con su mano y grito:

—¡Tenemos que escoger tu ropa! —le seguir la corriente divertida.

—Como diga capitana.

—¡Amiga! En qué momento…¿Tu sola escogiste esta ropa? Esta divinaaaaaaaaaaa…

—En el momento que decidiste durar media hora hablando con Jazz por teléfono y además eso es para que sigas diciendo que sin ti soy un cero a la izquierda en cuanto a moda.

—Retiro lo dicho. Esta fabulosa enserio. Y por lo que veo haremos algo del tipo "amigos" ¿no te gusta Jacob?

—¡Hey! Me acabas de elogiar la ropa y de momento dices que esta fea —dije imitando una rabieta.

—No pero esta ropa dice por todos lados "salida de amigos"…vamos Bells, Jacob es un bombón…

—Sabes… anoche hablamos de todo un poco y me di cuenta que seremos grandes amigos…Ali él no es mi tipo.

—No es Edward Cullen querrás decir.

—No quiero hablar de ese engreído —bufe molesta.

—Ay no Bella. ¿te gusta? —Buena pregunta.

—Eh …¿importa?

—Siiiiiiiiiiiii…por supuesto que importa —y de repente su mirada cambio. Odiaba esa mirada. Era _la mirada_. La que Alice hacia cuando alguno de sus arrebatos de locura pasaban por su cabezota.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, es hora de desecharlo porque no te apoyaré en nada —y ahí seguía esa mirada maquiavélica, la que me veía desde la esquina más oscura y me invitaba a ir hacia ella.

—Agarra tus cosas…nos arreglaremos en mi casa.

—¡No! Antes exijo saber que tramas.

—Por qué actúas siempre como una abuela Bella. En lo que estoy trabajando no _harás nada_ y escúchame bien cuando digo _**nada**_ —y salió de mi habitación riendo como una loca.

Salimos a las seis en mi Mini Cooper. Mi pobre bebe ya me echaba de menos. Mientras aproveche para llamar a Jacob.

—¿Podrías marcar el número de Jacob por mi duende?

—Claro.

Primer tono…segundo…

—_Sí… ¿diga? _

—Hola Jake…es Bella, Bella Swan…

—_Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estás?_

—Estupendamente, y tú ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo siguió tu Papá?

—_Yo estoy bien y mi viejo ya está en casa conmigo. De hecho está molesto porque no lo dejamos hacer nada solo. Rachel mi hermana no lo deja en paz, y cuando no puede con su tamañote me llama a mí para que la ayude. Billy quiere matarnos cuando lo llevamos al baño o le ayudamos a cambiar los canales del televisor._

—Eres malvado.

—_Se lo merece. Por su culpa tuve que dejarte sola ayer. Dime, ¿te llevo Alice a casa?_

—No. Un amigo que estaba en el estacionamiento a punto de irse me dio el aventón —_"Mentirosa" _me dijo Alice en voz apenas audible. Entonces la mate con la mirada.

—_Bella…de verdad lamento mucho haber tenido que dejarte ahí._

—En ese caso tienes una forma de recompensarme… —dije soltando una risita traviesa.

—_Escucho…—se rio conmigo._

—Bueno estoy de camino a casa de Alice porque queremos salir a cenar y luego a tomar algo… ¿te parece la idea?

—_Genial, suena estupendo ¿A qué hora?_

—¿A las nueve está bien para ti? ¿En el restaurante Naha?

—_Si quieres paso por ti…_

—No tranquilo Jake, Alice y yo iremos en mi auto.

—_Bien, allá nos vemos._

Llegamos a la casa de Alice, quien por cierto se dispuso a llamar (de nuevo) a Jasper para confirmar que Jacob iría y para darle la hora y dirección.

El tiempo estaba volando, cuando me fije en mi reloj, marcaba las siete y diez minutos. Un pequeño escalofrío me traspaso por toda la medula espinal. En este preciso instante quizá un misterioso hombre de orbes verdes me estaría esperando en alguna parte del mundo. O tal vez viajaría conmigo, aunque si lo pienso, eso de dejarme una llave no habla de que él llegaría conmigo al "destino" pautado.

Me lleve una mano a mi agitado corazón, estaba desbocándose en mi pecho. Una parte de mi le excitaba la intriga y el misterio que ese hombre provocaba, pero otra se negaba a ceder un ápice con sus caprichos y arranques de locura. ¿Quién se va de paseo con un total desconocido? O peor ¿Quién permite que prácticamente alguien le trate como una puta a domicilio? Porque, qué más seria si un hombre con el cual escasamente has intercambiado unas cuantas palabras y has besado por más tiempo, te invite de paseo y te diga _"trae ropa cómoda" _¡ja! Primero indigente que puta.

Alice por fin colgó su eterna llamada y pego un grito:

—Puta madre, son las siete y treinta. Bella esto es tú culpa, manejas como tortuga.

—¡¿Qué? —grite histérica— ¿Quién tiene veinte minutos dando una maldita dirección por teléfono? Lo peor es que ya hemos cenado ahí antes, así que no me salgas con que Jasper no sabe dónde queda el sitio

—Jum —rezongo molesta. Insisto. Ella era increíble— Mejor vamos y me ayudas a escoger que ponerme, eso se te está dando de maravilla—y me jalo a la dimensión desconocida alias "su closet".

Si había algo que me diese más miedo que la oscuridad, era el closet de Alice. Mierda era inmenso, incluso se habían instalado focos de iluminación para que pudiese escoger cómodamente su ropa y eso no es todo, también habían dos sofás para que la señorita malcriada se vistiese dentro de su _closet - departamento_. Los zapatos de Alice necesitaban un estante para poder ser acomodados ¿Cuántos había ahí? ¿Doscientos pares? O quizá ¿doscientos cincuenta? Y si les asusto el número de zapatos, entonces no les diré la posible cantidad de prendas de vestir que abarcaban cuatro filas de ropa.

—Si fuese tu Papá, no te tendría tan malcriada. Imagina que quedas pobre de un momento a otro. ¿Qué harías?

—Fácil, me convierto modelo de pasarela internacional…o mejor, en diseñadora de moda siiiiiiiiiii… —mi rostro no era normal en ese momento.

—Está bien, oficialmente no tienes cerebro tienes una avellana ahí dentro.

—¡Hey! Más respeto. ¿Quién se graduó con honores en Administración y Comercio? ¿eh, eh?

—Tú… —me lleva.

—Entonces cállate —me dijo sacando su lengua como una niña malcriada, oh no esperen, ella es una niña malcriada. Ese pensamiento me hizo prorrumpir en risas.

—¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?

—Tú…haces como niña malcriada y en realidad _lo eres._

—Bella, Bella, Bellita… — _¡Oh no! Después de esas tres palabras no viene nada bueno._

—¿Recuerdas el día que te gastaste cinco mil dólares de la tarjeta de crédito de tu mama en el pub comprándole bebidas a todo el mundo de parte de "la casa invita"?…

—No recuerdo tal ultraje…

—Pues las facturas que tengo en mi caja fuerte dicen lo contrario…y están bajo el nombre de tú —dijo señalándome— mamá.

—Eso no es justo, además yo pague hasta el último centavo.

—Bella, Bella, Bellita…—_demonios_—en realidad no importa si los devolviste, a tus padres les importara es lo irresponsable que fuiste y jamás volverán a confiar en ti…

—¡Mierda mocosa! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Que más nunca en tu puta vida me llames malcriada —_"¿hablas de cómo te estas comportando justo en este momento?"_

—Bien —"MALCRIADA"

—Esa es mi chica…ahora, a cambiarme. Y tú también.

Me di una deliciosa ducha en el todo lujoso baño de la pequeña malcriada. Podría vivir eternamente en ese jacuzzi sin más que sales y jabones.

Luego me dispuse a vestirme y arreglar mi cabello, el cual peine con espuma para resaltar mis ondas y después me dispuse a sujetar un desordenado moño alto dejando caer varias de mis ondas. Adoraba mi cabello, no me quejaba de él, ni liso ni churco. Simplemente perfecto.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto (idea de Alice que yo como su hermanita tuviese una habitación en su casa) fui hasta la habitación de ella para que me maquillara un poco. Ese tema se me daba terrible cuando quería delinearme los ojos.

Para las nueve de la noche estábamos más que listas. Salimos en mi Mini Cooper y al cabo de veinte minutos llegamos a Restaurant Naha*.

Los chicos no demoraron en llegar y ordenamos la comida. La cena fue estupenda y en un momento se volvió incomoda cuando Alice pregunto qué habíamos hecho durante una hora luego de salir de la fiesta de Jess. Tratamos de explicar que solo estuvimos hablando pero la desgraciada se empeñaba en hacerme quedar colorada delante de Jake y Jazz.

Luego fue mi turno de contraatacar y le pregunte porque estaba hospedada en un hotel cuando yo la llame esta mañana. Ese fue mi turno de reír y ver como una colorada Alice se escondía en el pecho de Jasper.

La pasamos estupendamente y lo mejor era la sensación de comodidad que tenía estando con Jacob, era genial tener esa clase de amistades.

Cuando caímos en cuenta eran casi las once treinta de la noche, y ahora fue el momento de pelear por quien pagaría la cuenta. Entre tanto un estratégico Jasper aprovecho nuestra riña para escabullirse y pagar antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. Alice estaba encantada con su caballerosidad mientras que Jacob se quejaba porque un macho le había pagado la cuenta.

Decidimos ir al mismo pub del otro día. Yo esperaba que hubiese vuelto a la normalidad y no tuviésemos que enfrentar otro cumpleaños desatado.

Para mi suerte así fue, el lugar estaba totalmente tranquilo y yo solo esperaba que siguiera así. Nos instalamos y pedimos tequila para beber, ya que era una salida de amigos por qué no divertirnos un poco.

Jugamos a palabras encadenadas, el juego consistía en decir una palabra al azar y la persona que continuaba con el turno debía decir otra palabra que empezara por la ultima silaba de la palabra anteriormente dicha. Era muy fácil pero cuando todos decían las palabras muy rápido muchas veces nos enredábamos y el que perdía tenía que beber un shot de tequila como penitencia.

—Carro —Dije yo.

—Ropa —Dijo Alice.

—Parada —Dijo Jasper.

—Da…da…—Dijo Jacob.

—¡PERDISTE! —dijimos todos al unísono.

—Mierda… —y se zampo de sopetón el shot de tequila.

—Perdiste. Debes comenzar de nuevo el juego —le dije a Jake mientras me reía.

—Bien…veamos, que tal esta: enredaderas…—¿de verdad creyó que una silaba de tres letras me iba a joder?

—Rastrillo —contraataque enseguida. El me miro con los ojos chiquitos mientras Alice se mordía la boca buscando rápidamente una palabra.

—¡Llovizna! —grito emocionada.

—Nadar —le siguió Jazz.

—Dar…dar…¿ustedes están todos confabulados contra mí, no es cierto? —pobre Jake dije para mis adentros.

—¡PERDISTEEEEEEE! —grito Alice dando brinquitos en su silla.

—Mejor pasen la botella completa y me la acabo de una vez por todas —en ese momento todos prorrumpimos en risas.

—No seas mal perdedor Jake…ven vamos a bailar mas bien y en un rato continuamos ¿les parece chicos? —mala pregunta, en especial cuando podía predecir la respuesta de Alice..

—Si…ustedes vayan tranquilos —me dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

—No preguntaré qué harán ustedes…—y salí disparada con Jake a la pista.

Bailamos 2 canciones seguidas, primero fue Do You Want To de Franz Ferdinand, disfrutamos mucho de nuestro _baile karaoke_, luego sonó Around The World de Daft Punk y nos animamos a bailar muy enérgicos en la pista, de vez en cuando Jake improvisaba uno que otro gracioso movimiento, la estábamos pasando genial hasta que decidí ir a buscar algo libre de licor para refrescarnos un poco. Cuando llegue a la barra un hombre alto y corpulento se me acerco y comenzó a molestarme.

—Dime preciosa… ¿quieres que te invite una copa?

—No gracias —lo taje.

—Vamos no seas tímida, una chica tan sexy como tú no debe estar sola.

—Y no lo está—dijo una furiosa voz masculina. De pronto Jacob me atajo por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo. Miro con odio al Don Juan y me llevo a la pista.

En ese instante estaba sonando Come On Closer de Jem. Amaba esa canción, era perfecta para causar _levantamientos_ en el sexo masculino.

—Hagámosle saber que no estás sola pequeña —y me guiño el ojo.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunte emocionada.

—Bueno…

De pronto me pego totalmente a su cuerpo sin dejar un solo milímetro de distancia. El hombre de la barra nos miró con el rabillo del ojo bufando muy molesto. En ese instante empecé a cantar a todo pulmón mirando provocadoramente a Jacob _(__Gonna take it slow babe, Do it my way, Keep your eyes on me…Your reaction, To my action__…__Is what I want to see…)_

Jacob se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a bailar descaradamente conmigo.

—Si sigues así me caerán a golpes afuera del pub.

—¿Y no pretendes defender a tu "pareja"? —pregunte recalcando con sarcasmo la última palabra.

—Jajajaja…terminemos con esto —y sin preámbulos Jacob me beso en medio de la pista de baile. Su beso fue tan…incomodo. No es que besará mal, de hecho lo hacía excelente. Pero algo en mi cabeza gritaba que dejara de besar a mi hermanito menor. Como pude trate de corresponderle. Al final era solo para marcarme como "prohibida" en el pub.

El beso acabo y Jacob me guiño el ojo, sujeto mi mano y nos encaminamos al segundo piso del pub para ir a nuestra mesa. Alice y Jasper estaba cerca de la mesa bailando muy animados. Nosotros nos sentamos y lanzamos a nuestras bocas un buen merecido shot.

—Vaya eso fue…

—Como besar a mi hermana —me completo la frase.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le pregunte con los ojos abiertos a él

—Bella, disculpa yo no quería…es que pensé que tu…

—Cielos, sí…fue exactamente como lo sentí. Como besar a mi hermano —y comencé a reír.

—¿Solo amigos Bells? —me dijo mirándome con ternura.

—Y parece que los mejores Jake —y le di un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—Ajá…¡los pille! —dijo una chillona Alice.

—No Alice, luego de un buen besuqueo hemos decidido ser solo amigos, los mejores…—y le guiñe el ojo a Jacob.

—Así es… —afirmo mi confesión y su seriedad me causo una estruendosa risa la cual le contagie de inmediato.

—¿Qué, ahora tienen chistes privados y todo lo demás?

—Te lo dije, seremos los mejores amigos…

—¡Oh no!...si quieres vivir, más te vale que seas su segundo mejor amigo —lo amenazo mi pequeña duende.

—A pelear por ella entonces —dijo él soltando una pobre imitación de un gruñido.

—Pierdes tu tiempo…Bella, Bella, Bellita me ama solo a mi ¿no es así? —¿desde cuando los mejores amigos te amenazan? ¡Ah sí, desde que esa mejor amiga es Alice!

—Sí, solo a ti mi duende hermosa —mientras, le guiñe un ojo cómplice a Jake.

A las tres de la madrugada estábamos agotados. Habíamos bebido y bailado muchísimo. Alice se fue con Jazz en su Audi negro, por nuestro lado, Jacob (tan tierno) me siguió en su Mazda mientras yo iba en mi Mini Cooper. Él no confiaba en todo lo que había bebido. Lo que él no sabía era que yo había sido bendecida con un estómago de acero.

Al llegar a la calle de mi departamento me introduje en el estacionamiento privado y Jacob detuvo su auto frente a la entrada. Cuando logre aparcar, corrí a decirle a Jake que como él había prometido ya estaba sana y salva en casa.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. En casa y enterita. No me falta ni un cabello

—Vez, te dije que conmigo estarías a salvo.

—Si claro. Ahora la preocupada porque llegues a tu casa soy yo. Tú fuiste el que se bebió media botella solo por ser tan mal jugador

—¡Hey! Más respeto, soy Jacob Black, tengo la fuerza para aguantar unas cuantas botellitas.

—¡Oh si…! —dije haciendo una falsa alabanza con mis manos.

—Ya me voy Bells…por favor, cuídate. Y recuerda, quedamos el próximo fin de semana para el "maratón de Saw*"—me dijo con voz terriblemente tenebrosa.

—¡Oh qué miedo!...lo único que me preocupa es que Alice dormirá como mínimo un mes en mi departamento y en mi cama, tumbándome al piso todos los días por cierto —lo mire enojada.

—En ese caso no faltare. Nos vemos el próximo fin —y me dio un gran abrazo de oso para después plantar un sonoro beso en mi mejilla derecha.

—Adiós Jake —Le dije lanzándole un beso con mi mano mientras arrancaba en su Mazda.

Luego me dispuse a subir, estaba tan agotada que sentía un pie en el mundo de Morfeo* y otro en la tierra. Como pude me despoje de toda mi ropa y me desmaquille. Me puse una linda bata de seda color rosa pálido y fui a cepillar mis dientes. Cuando estaba enjuagando mi boca el timbre sonó. Me alarme por un instante pero luego pensé que quizá era Jacob. Corrí por el vestíbulo y me detuve en el ojo mágico de mi puerta. La aparición que había en mi panorama me había dejado pasmada. Fue cuando me sentí asfixiada que recordé respirar.

Inhale profundamente para agarrar un poco de valor y abrir esa puerta.

—Hola, Bella…

—¡Edward! —exclame sorprendida.

—¿Te divertiste?

—No es tu problema —le dije molesta, ¿me estaba siguiendo de nuevo? De repente podría jurar que de su pecho salió un audible gruñido.

—¿Puedo pasar? —dijo molesto.

—No lo sé.

—¿Tomo eso como un no?

—No es eso es que, ¿Quién eres Edward Cullen? Porque eso es todo lo que se de ti, tu nombre. Si es que es el real. ¿Por qué me andas siguiendo a todas partes?

—¿Por qué no fuiste al aeropuerto? Te estuve esperando.

—Pasa —lo invite a entrar haciendo una seña con mi mano.

Él inmediatamente se adentró, se quitó su saco y lo coloco en el perchero. Me hizo un ademan de "puedo" para sentarse en mi sofá y le respondí con otro gesto condescendiente para que se sintiera cómodo.

Me acomode como pude en el sillón de enfrente. Nótese que tenía una bata de seda que apenas me tapaba mi ropa íntima. Él no ignoro esa parte y en ese preciso momento instalo su mirada en mis piernas.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Bella, son las 4 de la madrugada.

—No te ofrecí leche exactamente.

—En ese caso…whisky.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Aproveche para ir corriendo a mi habitación y buscar algo más _cómodo_ para ponerme. Unos shorts a media pierna y una camisa vieja de mi antiguo equipo de voleibol de la escuela.

—A mí me parece que luces estupenda con ese pijama. Y lo piensas cambiar por ¿eso? —dijo despectivamente mirando mi ropa vieja.

—Pues, eso como dices, me hace sentir más _cómoda_ que esto —le dije arrugando la tela de mi bata.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — ¡oh no! Alerta roja, Edward Cullen esta acercándose —_con intenciones nada buenas_— a mí.

—¡Edward! —Grite molesta— ¿te molestaría esperarme en la sala? _Por favor._

Él cerró sus ojos y frunció su ceño, mientras que apretaba sus puños. Estaba realmente furioso. Pero ya era momento de aclarar las cosas. Yo en cierta parte le había dado alas para que quisieratener _algo más _conmigo. Pero tampoco es como si le hubiese prometido te amos. Simple y sencillamente él necesitaba que alguien lo bajara de su nube de egocentrismo.

Salí rumbo a la cocina, prepare un whisky en las rocas para él y yo me preparé un Martini seco. Al llegar a la sala lo encontré mirando las fotografías familiares sobre mi cómoda. En estas tenía una de la boda de mis padres. Una de mi mamá embarazada (de mi por supuesto, yo era hija única) y mi papa besando su panza. En otra estaba yo de pequeña con el que era mi libro favorito, y digo era, porque cuando me entere del trasfondo que había en el inocente libro de la caperucita roja, decidí que mi libro favorito de la infancia no podía ser una metáfora que advertía sobre los violadores. Había otra fotografía que había tomado Rose el día que me mude a Chicago, en ella estábamos mi grandote oso panzón, mi hermanita Alice y mi gato glotón Charlie. La última foto fue tomada el ultimo día de clases en mi secundaria, en ella Mike me abrazaba fuertemente mientras que Jessica, Ángela y los demás estaban aglomerados para salir en la fotografía, unos sonriendo y otros con malas caras por los pisotones; ese fue el día que Mike rompió mi corazón.

—Whisky para ti y Martini para mí —dije haciendo dar un brinquito de sorpresa a Edward. Él rápidamente se dirigió hacia mí y tomo su whisky.

Me senté en el sillón nuevamente recogiendo mis piernas. Definitivamente ya estaba más cómoda con mis pantalones y mi camiseta vieja.

—Entonces…—dije dubitativa— ¿Qué haces aquí? A las…¡Oh Dios mío! Cinco de la madrugada.

—La verdad es que soy un maldito masoquista. Ni siquiera yo sé que hago aquí —bufo molesto retirando su mirada hacia un lado.

—Bueno…tal vez te pueda ayudar —dije removiendo nerviosa mi bebida con el dedo— estas aquí porque no fui al aeropuerto ¿no?

—Puede ser, jamás alguien me había rechazado una invitación así.

—No soy cualquier persona, Edward.

—Me doy cuenta, créeme —y me devoro con su mirada esmeralda—Además, decidí viajar contigo a último momento. Necesitaba verte, y…tú nunca llegaste. ¿Por qué?

—Antes que nada yo necesito decirte algo. No soy una maldita puta. Perdona mi sinceridad, pero así me siento.

—No he dicho que lo seas.

—Pero me invitas a no sé dónde, me dejas una nota que dice lleva ropa cómoda. Una llave. No sé qué crean los demás pero a mí me parecía una invitación directa para tener sexo durante un fin de semana.

—Ese era el plan… —e hizo aparecer su condenada sonrisa torcida.

Mis ojos se expandieron como dos platos. ¿Ese era el plan? ¿Yo había escuchado bien?... inmediatamente me levante del sillón y coloque mi bebida sobre la mesa de estar.

—Señor Edward Cullen —primer strike— déjeme aclararle una cosa, ¡no soy una puta a domicilio! —segundo strike— si eso es lo que busca, puede ir al centro de la ciudad, allí hay muchos bares que de seguro le proporcionaran lo que usted está buscando en mí y que por supuesto no encontrará —tercer strike— estoy un poco enchapada a la antigua, y con eso me refiero a que, si alguien quiere algo de mí que no sea _odio _—le dije eso en una insinuación— entonces le sugiero a ese alguien que primero me conozca y por supuesto me deje conocerlo, no me voy a follar con un hombre a quien apenas le sé el nombre. Necesito saber quién es…él necesita darme una razón para que yo salga en plan de algo más que amigos. Después tal vez ese alguien tenga la oportunidad de tener una relación seria conmigo y si funcionan las cosas podría conseguir más que un beso de mi parte —¡HOME RUN! ¿Qué clase de hombre no le huye a la charla de "ser más que amigos con derecho"?

—¡Ja! —bufo estirando una sonrisa torcida—Ese es el problema. No puedo darte nada de eso.

—Entonces no recibirás nada de mí —dije complacida.

—Bien —me dijo mirándome con odio.

—Bien…que tenga buena noche señor Callen, o debería decir Buen día. ¿Sabe que es de mala educación llegar de visita a las 4 de la madrugada?

—¿Sabe que es un error decirme no?

—¿Debería asustarme?

—No, deberías lamentarte. Tu primer error fue decirme no, tu segundo error fue retarme. Isabella Marie Swan, te prometo que pronto serás mía.

—¿Es un reto? Porque huelo a _perdedor_.

—Es curioso, yo huelo lo mismo.

—Ya te puedes largar.

—También ha sido un placer…—¡Por todo lo sagrado!¿Me está descaradamente mis pechos o la hora ya ha hecho estragos en mí?— venir a verte.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, lo siento.

—Eso veremos.

_Y sin más salió por la puerta de mi casa con una promesa que me hacía mojar en menos de un segundo. Pero si las cosas estaban así, tal vez era momento de que alguien le diera una patada en las bolas al señor engreído._

_* _— * — * — * — * — *

_**Frases y palabras desconocidas:**_

**White Sox**: Mejor conocidos como Los Medias Blancas de Chicago, son un equipo de las Grandes Ligas situado en Chicago , Illinois . Los Medias Blancas juegan en la Liga Americana 's de la División Central .

Restaurant Naha: Es un restaurante que se encuentra en chicago.

**Saw:** (titulada _**El juego del miedo**_ a partir de la tercera entrega, ya que la primera y la segunda se las conoce como _**Juego macabro**_ en Latinoamérica. Son películas de miedo y suspenso.

**Morfeo:** En la mitología griega, **Morfeo** es el dios de los sueños. Según ciertas teologías antiguas, es el principal de los Oniros, los mil hijos engendrados por Hipnos (el Sueño) y Nix (la Noche, su madre).

_* _— * — * — * — * — *

_** Bueno chicas…en este capítulo me he extendido un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero a último momento me dio por meter algunas cositas más.**_

_**Le quiero hacer una dedicación especial de este capítulo a alguien…no es mucho cielo…pero estabas ayer de cumpleaños y de hecho pensaba publicarlo (lamentablemente las circunstancias no se me dieron) pero te lo ofrezco como un regalito atrasado de cumpleaños, a mi querida Nachika Cullen…felicidades cielo, espero que mi Heleno te haya complacido ayer ;)…**_

_**Sin más me despido…un beso a todas y muchas gracias por leerme.**_

_**¡Rochii…!**_


	4. El juego

Disclamier: La historia me pertenece, los personajes no. Son propiedad de la autora Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: "EL JUEGO"<strong>

_2 semanas después. _

La mañana parecía no acabar, estábamos en pleno otoño y las únicas ventas que se realizaban eran seis o siete viajes semanales. En pocas palabras más tiempo libre y más tiempo para pensar en Edward.

Era un estúpido engreído, pero por alguna ridícula razón que mi parte consiente no entendía, yo no lo dejaba de pensar. Es que el solo recuerdo de su mirada profunda…Y en esas ondas, desobedientes y en todas direcciones, que tenía por cabello. Me volvía loca. Era físico y yo lo sabía. No había ningún tipo de atracción sentimental hacia él. Y en parte, eso emocionaba. Yo siempre me había portado como todo un angelito. ¿Qué pasaba si decidía jugar un poco en el trayecto? Después de todo, no todo puede ser santidad.

Además, yo no estaba —definitivamente— preparada para tener una relación seria con nadie. Mike era historia antigua, mucho diría yo. Pero el hecho de volver a topar mi camino con alguien de su misma sepa me hacía correr con los pantalones mojados.

Y entre tanto. También estaba el tema de que el señor Cullen tenía un serio o mejor dicho, un problema muy grande, con su egocentrismo. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿El señor del universo? ¡Ja, Patrañas! También Alice tenía razón —por primera vez en su vida— yo no debía hacer nada. Y con nada me refiero a hacerlo sufrir, lo tendré de rodillas. Me pedirá por más. Y aunque es un juego peligroso… ¿A quién no le gusta jugar con fuego? Las consecuencias…tal vez nunca llegarían. Aquí no había sentimientos involucrados así que… ¿Qué había que perder?

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando llego mi jefa – cuñada a interrumpirme con una —por fin— buena noticia.

—Bells…decidimos cerrar temprano, puedes irte a casa. ¡Oh por cierto! Ha ocurrido algo con las cuentas y te debo pagar en efectivo tu sueldo. ¿Te importa?

—La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer, supongo que ocupar la tarde en el banco me vendrá perfecto.

—Pasa por mi oficina, te estaré esperando —me dijo sonriente mi jefa.

Me dispuse a arreglar mi escritorio y a guardar todos los folios. Mientras acomodaba en orden alfabético los registros mi móvil sonó. Recibí un mensaje de Alice: "S.O.S, Necesito ropa urgente, no tengo nada que ponerme".

_Sí, claro. Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra._

Me dispuse a contestarle rápidamente: "Me han dado el día libre, estoy a punto de salir de la oficina. ¿Dónde nos vemos duende?"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar ni diez segundos. "Voy en camino, te recojo en quince" yo había traído mi Mini Cooper, no tenía caso. "Alice, cálmate. Traje mi auto dime ¿dónde nos vemos?", por ultimo recibí su mensaje "Demonios Bella, lo complicas todo. Te veo en media hora en tu departamento. Deja tu maldito auto allí, tienes que venirte conmigo esto es una E-M-E-R-G-E-N-C-I-A"

Exhale derrotada. Alice estaba completamente loca. Y por lo visto hoy era uno de esos días donde tenía que calarme sus rabietas o sino explotaría.

Rose me dio un sobre color mostaza con mi sueldo de la quincena. Nuevamente le dije que no se preocupara y ella volvió a disculparse, al parecer alguien había depositado una gran suma de dinero en su cuenta bancaria por error y el banco había congelado la misma mientras se solucionaba el problema.

—Bella…el próximo fin de semana…no sé cómo decirlo.

—Escúpelo —le dije nerviosa.

—Bueno. Emmett quería obligarte a ir a toda costa. Pero, yo quería preguntar antes.

—Rose me pones de los nervios, dime de una vez

—Viajamos a Forks, tenemos algo así como un anuncio importante que hacer a toda la familia. Quisiera que nos acompañaras. Esto es importante.

—¿Acaso viene un sobrinitoooooo? —pregunte emocionada dando pequeños brinquitos.

—Me niego a decir una sola palabra. Deberás aguantarte hasta que lleguemos a Forks. Otra cosa. Esto es una sorpresa para Renne y Charlie, Alice también está invitada pero procura decirle que si se atreve a abrir su bocota le juro que le quemo el guardarropa completo.

—Jajaja, das más miedo que ella. Y tranquila que se lo diré…sabes que cuando se trata de su ropa ella no bromea.

—Si —nos reímos— Gracias Bells. Esto significa mucho.

—Nada de eso cuñadita. La familia es lo primero —y le guiñe un ojo saliendo de su oficina.

Llegue a mi departamento muy retrasada, y como supuse este era uno de _esos días_. Alice yacía sentada en mi sillón principal con una temible pinta de mafiosa. Piernas cruzadas, manos sobre las abrazaderas, mirada de muerte.

—¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO? —gruño.

—Alice, cálmate. Solo me pase veinte minutos de lo esperado. Había una terrible cola en la octava avenida.

—Esta es mi cara de ¡me importa un bledo! —exclamo exasperada—Te dije que esto era una emergencia, ¿sabes el concepto de la palabra _emergencia_? —_¡Demonios, hoy sería un día muy largo! _

—Cálmate hermanita. Dime ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

—Cena en casa de los padres de Jasper —y comenzó a morderse su dedo pulgar con nerviosismo.

—Te estas arruinando la manicura —le dije para distraerla un poco.

_¡Error!_

—Mierda…ahora tendré que ir a la manicurista también.

Luego se me ocurrió la mejor de las ideas. Solo había un hombre en la faz de la tierra que podía domar ese tigre y era Manolo. Nuestro salvador con dedos mágicos. Él me quitaría a Alice de encima el resto del día.

—Ya basta. Esta soy yo haciendo una intervención. Nos vamos donde Manolo.

—¿¡Qué! No, absolutamente no. Debo prepararme y ¿me quieres enviar donde Manolo?

—Tú —dije señalándola— cállate y deja todo en mis manos.

Esta vez nos fuimos en mi Mini Cooper dejando el porsche de Alice en mi estacionamiento privado. Cuando llegara a la estética de Manolo me quitaría un gran peso de encima, o sea Alice.

Durante todo el viaje Alice solo se mordía las uñas y miraba insistentemente el reloj. Sus preguntas —que no daban chance a una respuesta— venían unas tras otras. ¿Y si no les gusto? ¿Qué pasa si comienzan el _interrogatorio_? ¿Qué tal que derrame el vino sobre la mesa?¿Cuándo no les caes bien a los papas de tu novio es un mal augurio para la relación…verdad?

—¡No les voy a gustar lo sé! —exclamo por ultimo.

—Te puedes callar —bufe molesta— mierda, pareces un radio viejo.

—Perdón —y agarrocho su cabeza acurrucándose en el asiento del copiloto.

No me preocupe en pedirle perdón por regañarla. Así era mejor, de otra forma le daría alas para que su contraataque de preguntas volviera.

Al llegar a la estética nos recibió la recepcionista quien pidió nuestros nombres para verificar una cita, pero me apresure a darle el único nombre que no necesitaba cita en esa estética. _"Dígale a Manolo que lo busca Alice Cullen". _Y la secretaria corrió en busca de nuestro salvador.

—Oh…que gusto ver a mis muñecas —nos dijo un sonriente Manolo. Especialista es renovarte por completo.

—Manoloooo, esto es una emergencia —dije apuntando a Alice con mi dedo pulgar— tiene cena con sus suegros por primera vez. Esta de los nervios y me está poniendo de los nervios a mi también.

—No se diga más…ven conmigo bella —dijo ofreciéndole su mano a Alice. Quien la tomo como una pequeña niña desconfiada—. Estas en las mejores manos de todo Chicago. Isabella puedes venir por ella a las…¿a qué hora es la cena?

—A las siete pasa Jasper por mi casa a buscarme —musito la pequeña duende.

—Entonces ven a las seis. Y trae su ropa por favor.

—Voy a eso. Debo ir a comprarla.

—En ese caso, solo te diré dos colores. Turquesa y Caramelo.

—Entendido capitán —dije poniéndome firme y haciendo una seña de saludo militar.

—Corre, corre. Tienes 7 horas para conseguir el atuendo perfecto muñeca.

Corrí de un lado al otro en toda la ciudad. A las tres de la tarde solo había conseguido comprar un hermoso camisón de gasa color turquesa y para acompañarlo compre un cinturón color caramelo muy delgado y los accesorios aguardaban en la casa de Alice. Recordaba un delicado juego de collar, brazalete y zarcillos que tenían topacio imperial. Lo que aún no decidía era el pantalón y los zapatos. Botines o sandalias. Estaba echa un caos.

Decidí adelantar todo y apresurarme a casa de Alice. Buscaría las joyas y una bolsa que combinase, mientras iba a decidir que pantalones comprar.

Al cabo de media llegue y Jasper estaba en la sala viendo un partido de futbol.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola Bells. ¿Alice está contigo? Es que tengo una llave y decidí venir antes pero no estaba.

—Lo sé, ella se está preparando para la cena.

—Lo imagine —me dijo sonriendo.

—Oye Jazz…ya que estas aquí…y yo estoy en una especie de apuro. Te importaría decirme si la cena es formal o informal.

—¡Totalmente informal! Papa está preparando la parrilla. Cenaremos en el jardín su especialidad: carne asada. Mis padres están muy ansiosos por conocerla y quieren dejarla impresionada —_si supieras_…pensé para mi misma.

—Deberías decirle a Alice. Ella esta echa un caos pensando que no les agradará.

—Mis padres ya la quieren. Ellos son muy alegres y ella los va a fascinar.

—Pues me alegro mucho. Ahora con tu permiso. Iré a hurtar unos accesorios para la ropa de Alice.

—Adelante.

Jasper me había aligerado las cosas. Ya sabía que comprar. Había una tienda que vendía unos hermosos botines en la misma cuadra donde había comprado el cinturón. Compraría unos color marrón que se le asemejaran a los caramelos. Y unos leggins de maya iban a quedar perfectos con estos y el camisón.

A las cinco y media estaba corriendo a mi auto desesperada con 3 bolsas en mano. Había visto unos preciosos botines negros que llegaban a la rodilla y como dice Alice: me decían "cómpranos".

Al llegar a donde había estacionado mi auto una enorme grúa estaba remolcando mí Mini Cooper.

—¡Qué Demonios! —grite exasperando al oficial.

—¿Usted es la dueña de este vehículo?

—Sí, ¿pasa algo?

—Estaba usted estacionada en una zona de minusválidos, me temo que ya he reportado su vehículo y tendrá que ir a buscarlo a esta dirección —y me tendió una tarjeta con los teléfonos y la dirección de la policía vial.

—¿Me permite sacar antes mis pertenencias por favor?

—Claro —me dijo el muy desgraciado ayudándome a subir a la grúa.

Baje lo más importante. Mis papeles y las bolsas con la ropa de Alice. Ya me las arreglaría más tarde para ir a buscar mi auto.

Era el colmo. ¿Cuánto había durado en la tienda? ¿Veinte minutos? Y a un policía vial se le ocurría pasar a hacer revisión justo en ese periodo. Maldita sea. Este no era mi día.

Luego me dispuse a tomar un taxi pero me intercepto un volvo color plateado. Por alguna razón cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió para mí, supuse que nada bueno venia en camino.

Fue hasta que logre visualizar el conductor de cabellos cobrizos.

—¿Vuelves a tus andadas? —pregunte divertida.

—También me da gusto verte, Bella.

—Me encantaría ser acosada en estos momentos —dije con sarcasmo— pero estoy contra reloj.

—En ese caso. Te llevo —me dijo guiñando un ojo y torciendo su boca en una sonrisa.

—No gracias traje mi auto…—mentí. Pero lo menos que podía hacer era irme con él y terminar follando en el camino.

—¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al Mini Cooper que acaban de remolcar?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Bueno, yo iba pasando por casualidad y vi como se llevaban un Mini Cooper blanco, hará diez minutos. También una chica con una falda negra idéntica a la tuya discutía con el oficial. Vaya…ahora que te detallo mejor tenía el mismo uniforme, las mismas curvas y las mismas ondas de cabello —¡CRETINO! Grite en mi fuero interno.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Por casualidad? No me jodas. Es más, ten por seguro que si tienes algo que ver con esto. Las pagarás.

—Y como piensas hacerme _pagar _— _¿Este hombre no tiene más que sexo en su cabeza? _

—Me sacas de mis casillas. Me largo.

_No debí decir eso._

—¡Oh no! Tú no vas a ningún lado —dijo estirando su mano desde el interior del Volvo y haciendo que yo entrará a la fuerza.

—Eres un…—Demasiado tarde.

Sus labios sedientos y carmesí me atraparon sin dejar escapatoria. Su lengua hambrienta comenzó a pedir permiso para entrar en mi boca. Y por supuesto yo era mujer, no estúpida. Con gusto le di entrada y me atreví a responderle de igual manera. Nuestras respiraciones estaban erráticas. Yo había caído redondo en su improvisto plan malvado y de momento me importaba un comino.

Al cabo de unos minutos nuestro beso se intensifico y con ello vino algo inesperado. Estábamos en plena sexta avenida. Quién con medio cerebro pensaba en sexo rodeado de mil extraños. Al parecer solo el señor Edward Cullen, y cuando éste involucraba a otras personas, estas no tienen mas remedio que unírsele.

Con una rapidez sobrehumana me arrastro hasta quedar a horcadas sobre él. Comencé a besar su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos por todo el camino hasta llegar a su lóbulo izquierdo.

—Bella… —gimió— me muero…_necesito estar dentro de ti_.

_¡OH DIOS MIO!_

—Ummm… —gemí encantada. Me pedía permiso —a su manera— para entrar en mí y yo estaba más que a gusto. Tal vez sin pedirlo se lo hubiese permitido.

Pero estaba otra parte del acuerdo con Alice. Nada…no debía darle _nada._ Mi subconsciente le decía a mi razón que dejara de pensar estupideces y comenzara a desnudarme. Pero, aunque en muchas ocasiones la estupidez ganaba sobre la razón. Este no sería el caso. Yo tenía un plan trazado y la idea era seguir con el.

—¡Oh…Jacob!

_Hipso facto. Justo como lo calcule._

—Arrg… —gruño de inmediato— Maldita sea. ¿Quién?

—¿Quién qué?

—JACOB…—grito furioso.

—No sé de quién me hablas.

—Acabas de decir su nombre —dijo entre dientes, los cuales tenía apretados de la ira y yo estaba disfrutando eso.

—No sabes lo que dices. Dije Edward. Lo recuerdo perfecto —le dije fingiendo indiferencia.

En ese momento me bajo de su regazo aplastándome en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Maldita sea! —y profirió un golpe en el volante del Volvo.

—Si te vas a poner así…aquí me bajo —dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto, pero él en cuestión de segundos estiro su brazo y tranco de portazo.

—¿A dónde ibas? —pregunto rezongando entre dientes.

—¿Quieres cambiar tu actitud? —le dije ya un poco irritada.

—¡Ja! Tu eres la que nombra a un tal Jacob cuando estamos a punto de…y yo tengo que cambiar la actitud.

—¡Oh vamos Edward! No estarás ¿celoso?

—¡Ja!... —bufo— No te creas tanto Bella —Golpe bajo me dije.

—Si bueno…tu tampoco estas a la altura de Jacob…—dije presumiendo con la mirada.

—Arggg —volvió a gruñir— Si quieres que el tal Jacob se mantenga con vida mejor no lo vuelvas a nombrar.

—¡Oh por Dios! Que miedo—_era todo un dramático_. En ese instante recordé a Alice y mire el reloj. Las seis en punto— Mierda…mejor llévame rápido a la novena intersección en la décima avenida si tienes algún aprecio por mi vida.

Y el auto arranco de un solo golpe. No demoramos mucho de camino a la estética. Y en el corto camino Edward iba con el humor de los cuernos. De no ser por su evidente machismo, juraría que el infeliz estaba celoso.

Todo fue entre blasfemas en voz baja y uno que otro insulto a los malos conductores cuando bajaba los vidrios de su volvo. Este hombre era un maldito obstinado.

—Debería lavarte la boca con jabón —le dije.

—Y alguien debería enseñarte a diferenciar con quien estas… —y dejo la frase a medio camino.

—Mejor que no la hubieses terminado —y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Al llegar —al fin— a la estética le dije a Edward un seco "gracias" mientras él me dijo.

—Te estaré esperando aquí.

—No hace falta. Debo llevar a mi amiga a su casa. Tomaremos un taxi.

—Yo las llevo —me zanjo.

—Mejor no. Estás algo…irritable.

—Y es por tu culpa… ve, búscala y regresa que llevaré a tu amiga a donde sea y tú…—me dijo barriéndome con la mirada más puta que nunca había visto— te vienes conmigo.

—¡Oh qué miedo! —fingí dando la vuelta rumbo a la estética.

Mire rápidamente el reloj. Eran las seis y veinte minutos. Alice me iba a matar. Cuando entre un furioso manolo caminaba como león enjaulado por todo el vestíbulo.

—¡Bella! Bendita seas…niña…¿no tienes reloj? —me dijo alarmado.

—Perdóname. Todo debía estar perfecto y por eso me he pasado más de la cuenta.

—Dame eso—dijo arrebatando las bolsas de mis manos—. ¡Que comience la obra!...y por cierto…Alice no sabe qué hora es…así que no se te ocurra decirle nada. Gianna mi recepcionista tiene todas sus pertenencias, no olvides pedirlas.

Entonces me gire y la misma chica de hace unas horas me sonreía a gusto. Me ofreció la bolsa de Alice y me dispuse a mudar todo a la que había traído de su casa. Cuando acabe me dispuse a enviar un SMS a Jasper. En el ponía "ALICE Y YO DEMORAREMOS UN POCO, DANOS 10 MINUTOS MAXIMO, PERDONA HA SIDO MI CULPA ESTA VEZ, LO JURO"

Quince minutos después salió manolo haciendo un escándalo.

—Bella…eres una Diosa. La ropa esta divina…te presento a mi obra maestra.

Y salió tras la puerta una resplandeciente Alice. Con sus ausentes puntas y en su lugar unas delicadas ondas de cabello que se afirmaban a su cuello haciéndola lucir más elegante y delicada al mismo tiempo. Su maquillaje era muy delicado alternado entre color caramelo y un fino delineado en color turquesa. Esos colores claros resaltaban mucho sus orbes color café.

—Jasper te está esperando —le dije con una gran sonrisa—. En cuanto a tus suegros. Déjame decirte que te amarán —y mi amiga se ruborizo.

Salimos de la estética con una nueva y renovada Alice. Ya no habían signos de nerviosismo ni tampoco estaba echa un caos.

—Tendré que pasarme por aquí de vez en cuando —comente felizmente mientras vislumbraba un Volvo plateado en todo su esplendor. En ese momento mis facciones se contrajeron y formaron un entrecejo fruncido—. Alice…—le dije— no te alteres pero…mi auto, lo han remolcado y por cuestiones del destino —pronuncie sarcásticamente— Edward Cullen se ofreció a llevarnos.

—¡Oh Dios! —dijo dando salticos ¿estaba loca?, de acuerdo mala pregunta. Sí estaba loca— Por fin lo conoceré…prometo que ni siquiera me voy a sentir en ese auto. Espero que no hayas cedido ¿eh?...no quiero saber que tengo una amiga tan débil que no puede resistirse a un hombre —sus brazos estaban hechos una jarra y me miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

—Nos besamos hace un rato en su auto y cuando las cosas se estaban complicando dije: ¡Oh Jacob! —pronuncie lo último teatralmente, rememorando el tono de aquel momento.

—Zorra…así se hace —y me apretó con un abrazo asfixiante.

—Bien…ya vámonos. Jasper debe estar impaciente. Le envié un mensaje hace unos minutos diciendo que demorarías un poco en llegar. Ese poco son 20 minutos, pero como el señor engreído conduce como loco, dudo que llegues tarde —y le guiñe un ojo cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola al Volvo resplandeciente.

Cuando subimos al auto recordé a mi insufrible conductor. Y la rabia se adueñó nuevamente de mí. Alice iba en asiento de atrás y yo no había pronunciado palabra.

—Destino, por favor —dijo mirando con una gran sonrisa a mi amiga quien inmediatamente se exalto.

—Primero…debo saber por qué me llevar tú y no ella…además de quién eres —y descaradamente soltó una gran sonrisa. ¡Qué lealtad! me dije a mi misma.

—Tienes razón, soy un maleducado. Me llamo Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerla señorita… —y miro dubitativo a Alice.

—Alice Brandon futura de Whitlock —encima se mostraba chula y confianzuda.

—Alice de Whitlock, me gusta tiene clase —y la duende enfurruño sus puños conteniendo emoción y prácticamente desorbitando sus ojos—. Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta…llevo días tratando de que la señorita pocos amigos se interese en mí —dijo señalándome con el pulgar como si se tratase de una broma— pero ella insiste en que no le caigo bien. Si estuviese en sus manos ya me habría dado unas cuantas cachetadas —cuchicheo con la mano al lateral de su boca. ¿Qué eran esos dos? Un par de amigas echando chismes o qué—. Me acabo de ofrecer a hacerle un favor ya que por sus descuidos le remolcaron su auto —y lo fulminé con la mirada—. Por eso yo te estoy llevando.

—Ya entiendo, sabes…—dijo soltando una risita traviesa— a mí me costó montones ser su amiga —¿Hablaba enserio? Prácticamente me dijo _eres mi mejor amiga_ y después no me la pude quitar de encima.

—Basta de presentaciones. Tenemos ¡MIERDA! —grite al ver el reloj. Ya eran las siete y Jasper me iba a matar— tenemos 10 minutos para estar en tu casa.

No basto más y él hizo rugir el motor del Volvo. Alice sin respirar le explico la dirección y a unos ciento veinte el señor desconsiderado social arranco su vehículo.

Como supuse y a la velocidad que íbamos —la cual me tenía mareada entre mis piernas— llegamos a la casa de Alice con dos minutos de sobra. Ella se aventó fuera del carro y se despidió con un beso al aire para los dos, lo último que escuche fue un "Gracias Bells" y se adentró corriendo por la puerta de su casa. En ese instante reaccione. El Volvo rugió nuevamente y acelero a toda velocidad.

—Baja la velocidad o seré yo quien te bautice este auto —dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

—Perdona. Antes no la reduje por Alice —bufe.

—¿Alice? Ahora la tuteas…vaya cuanta lealtad la de mi amiga.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —dijo poniendo peligrosamente su mano sobre mi pierna.

El contacto con ese hombre me volvía loco. Solo bastaba eso para que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida. Sin sumarle el calor que me quemaba su tacto en mi piel.

Si de algo estaba segura era que debía mantener distancia. De otro modo mi plan haría aguas y echaría a correr muy lejos dejándome desprotegida y posiblemente con la palabra follame inscrita en mi frente. En ese momento rezongue por el grado de estupidez de mi cerebro. Cómo era posible que de estar pensando en contralar las náuseas pasara a pensar en la palabra follame inscrita solo para alguien en especial, Edward Cullen.

—Un poco. Supongo que no fue buena idea comer mariscos cuando no recordabas que eras un poco susceptible a esa comida ¿verdad?, sumado al hecho que un maniaco de la velocidad está manejando el auto donde voy metida.

Él guardo silencio mientras conducía. La velocidad había reducido considerablemente, mas eso no quería decir que subiría la cabeza y me enfrentaría a un nuevo mareo. Pero al cabo de diez minutos el auto se detuvo y Edward abrió la puerta.

—Vuelvo enseguida —me dijo. Subí rápidamente la mirada y observe el panorama. Estábamos estacionados frente a una farmacia de turno.

—¿Qué harás? —le dije curiosa.

—Compraré algo para que te sientas mejor —y esbozo una hermosa sonrisa enseñando sus blanquecinos dientes.

—¿Es recomendable sin una receta médica?

—No hace falta. Yo soy médico —y cerro de la puerta dejándome pasmada.

Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba. Era un médico. De todas las profesiones del mundo ese hombre pasó hasta por agente secreto en mi cabeza pero ¿medico? ¡Menuda ventura! Eso sí que era interesante. Después de todo no se trataba de un idiota con las bolas hinchadas. También tenía cerebro y eso me gustaba.

Mientras se encontraba en la ventanilla de la farmacia comprando, me aventuré a echar un vistazo a su auto.

Pero nada. Todo era demasiado impersonal. No había algún objeto que delatara a este misterioso hombre. A menos que el olor impactante que circulaba en el ambiente contara como uno. Acqua Di Gio, jamás pensé obsesionarme con ese perfume. En una que otra ocasión había tenido la oportunidad de sentir ese mismo aroma en algunos clientes refinados de la agencia de viajes. Eso me había llamado suficiente la atención para preguntarle a uno de ellos qué perfume llevaba encima.

Pasados unos pocos minutos el señor misterioso regresaba al auto con su andar de Dios Heleno. ¡Dios se apiade de las mortales por favor! Cuan hermoso era.

—Ya te vez mejor. Pero no perdemos nada con asegurarnos.

Y me tendió una botella de agua con una caja de pastillas. Lo observé y tome lo que me estaba ofreciendo. Él se encamino a llevarme a mi departamento. Todo el camino fue en silencio hasta que decidí romperlo.

—Realmente quiero saber —dije.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quién eres. No sé nada de la persona que por semanas me ha investigado la vida completa. Quién eres en realidad. Por qué me sigues a todas partes. Y la mejor pregunta de todas ¿Por qué demonios lo permito?

—Sabes Bella. La mejor parte de todo es disfrutarlo mientras dure. No tenemos por qué conocernos. Tú me traes loco y sé que pasa lo mismo contigo. De otra manera ya me hubieras echado unas cuantas demandas encima —y me guiño el ojo.

—Un juego… —le dije dubitativa— un juego de dos. Impersonal y conveniente.

—Exacto —dijo alzando sus cejas—. Al menos en eso soy un experto. Tú no eres la primera a la que he querido en mi cama —lo dijo bruscamente—. Pero eres la primera que me lo ha hecho difícil —y me miro seriamente.

—Vaya…así que acostumbra el Doctor Cullen a jugar al asecho —le dije con un aire de excitación.

—No en realidad —dijo alzando los hombros—. Con otras mujeres no he necesitado de tantos rodeos. Ellas ofrecen solas lo que tienen…pero tú…me pones de los nervios.

—No soy una cualquiera. Si es lo que te preguntas… —_¡Cromañón! _

—Lo sé, créeme —y profirió su sonrisa torcida—. Eso, lo hace más interesante todavía.

—Entonces déjeme decirle que me hare la interesante por el resto de tu vida. Porque de mí —subí dos octavas el tono de mi voz—, tendrás nada.

—¿Me invitas a pasar? —pregunto mientras yo bajaba de su auto.

—Ummm…déjame pensarlo…ah sí…¡NO! Me haré la difícil ¿recuerdas? —y tire de golpe la puerta de su auto.

—Eso lo veremos —y arranco de golpe su automóvil.

Corrí escaleras arriba con el corazón desbocado. Era solo un juego para él. Impersonal y conveniente para ambos. No relaciones sentimentales. No ataduras.

De primera sonaba más que tendedor dada mi situación, si lo pensaba bien como él había dicho: me traía loca. Varias noches había fantaseado en sueños con él. Pero había una parte del trato que no se había tocado. Este no era su juego. Era el mío. Y si quería que se diera. Debía sufrir por ello.

Iba a ser una especie de juego privado. Yo lo disfrutaría y le haría saber que él no mandaba. Las reglas las impartiría yo y su machismo lo podía mandar a la mierda.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les guste chicas. Este capítulo se me fue más en la insistente Alice. Ojala y le vaya bien con sus suegros :D…en cuanto al engreído del Edward Cullen….¿qué le espera? <em>**

**_Rochii ..._**


	5. Complicaciones

Disclamier: La historia me pertenece, los personajes no. Son propiedad de la autora Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga)

**Capítulo V: "Complicaciones"**

* * *

><p><em>En ocasiones actúas rotundamente decidida, y ese es el instante donde todas tus acciones se vuelven correctas y admisibles.<em>

_En otras ocasiones, lo correcto y lo admisible esta subestimado, y la mejor opción resulta ser darte de golpes contra la pared por haberla cagado hasta el fondo._

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes, Edward se había convertido en la persona más cercana a mi realidad, a mi existencia.<p>

—_Acepto._

Prometió un día antes de yo haberla cagado hasta el fondo.

Me había acosado por 2 malditas semanas. Salía del trabajo y ahí estaba. Llegaba a casa y ahí estaba. El fin de semana que viajé a Forks me encontré con el señor todopoderoso en el bar de Billy Black. Era genial jugar al "no me atrapas" pero mierda. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía todo?

—_Acepto tus malditas reglas de juego. No quieres sentimientos, bien. No ataduras, bien. Nada que haga parecer esto una relación de verdad… ¡Mierda! Si hemos pensado igual desde el principio y te sigues empeñando en hacer todo más difícil_

—_He cambiado de parecer. Ya no quiero nada con un acosador —y reí._

—_¿¡Hueles eso! De nuevo apestas a perdedora… —y me guiño un ojo dejando que montara en mi auto y finalmente pudiera ir a casa._

_**0000000**_

_***Hace 2 semanas***_

Patético ¿no? Mi promesa había durado más que mi periodo menstrual. Y Edward como mal perdedor me esperaba tirado en la puerta de mi casa.

—¿No te vas a cansar nunca, Edward?… —era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—No —negó con los ojos ardidos de pasión. Me barrio de abajo hacia arriba y de un tirón se puso de pie para pegarme a la pared en el pasillo fuera de mi departamento.

—¿Tengo vecinos sabes?...

—Me importan una mierda.

Edward arrinconando a Bella en una pared más Bella excitada igual a: un desastre total.

Las sensaciones eran las mismas de siempre.

_Dejaba de respirar; como si el hecho de hacerlo pasara a segundo plano. _

_El cuerpo entero me vibraba por el deseo ardiente de poder tocarlo._

_Mi autocontrol se iba a la mismísima mierda._

—A ti te gusta vivir en la decepción ¿no? —jamás se daría cuenta de mi debilidad. Y de eso me encargaría yo misma. Al menos de momento guardaba algo de confianza— ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo.

—Me encantas. Y a la mierda mis reglas y las tuyas. No me importa joderlo todo —era una promesa, una que estaba de seguro muy dispuesto a cumplir dadas las circunstancias. Pero, algo no lograba comprender, _¿Qué iba a joder?_—. Vas a ser mía, lo demás me importa un carajo.

—N...no…Edwa… —¿saben esos momentos donde detestas que te dejen con la palabra en la boca?... pues éste, no era el caso.

Fervor. Esa era la palabra que mejor definía esos besos tan encendidos. Era puro y transparente fervor. Acompañado siempre de la pasión y el deseo. Definitivamente tres elementos prohibidos en una relación tácitamente "no sentimental"

—Me encanta tocarte, es como quemarse con fuego…pero mil jodidas veces mejor.

—¡Edward! —gemí.

Si antes había pensado en no darle facilidades al señor Edward Cullen alias "todo engreído", en estos momentos ya no recordaba los motivos. Me era inútil tratar de pensar el por qué no se la haría fácil…si yo lo deseaba tanto o más que él mismo.

Me arrastro hasta la puerta y me arrebato las llaves que tenía en mis manos. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en mi sala.

Primer botón. Y nunca había odiado más mi uniforme.

Segundo botón. Y mi entrepierna palpito. Estaba tan dispuesta. Tan lista. No necesitábamos preludios. Era ridículo dado el hecho de estar más empapada que nunca.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve con un hombre. Y el solo de pensar que había desperdiciado años de increíbles sensaciones, me hacía parecer una tonta. Al menos, en estos instantes, de algo estaba muy segura. Mike Newton ni en nuestros mejores momentos, me había hecho sentir de esta manera. Esa corriente que me sacudía con espasmos continuos por todo el cuerpo, demandando ser tocado por éste hombre, era algo que nunca había experimentado. Era deseo viril y creciente. Apasionado y bandido.

Al percatarme un poco me había abierto totalmente mi blusa de hilo blanco. Dejando expuesto mí sostén de satín color hueso con encajes en los bordes superiores.

—¿Mencioné que adoro el encaje? —me dijo relamiendo su labio inferior con los ojos enfebrecidos y embargados de deseo.

—Tendré que pasar más seguido por la Victoria Secret —y lo incite con la mirada.

—Me estoy pensando seriamente comprar una tienda de esas solo para ti.

Reí de momento pero me atrapo nuevamente con sus labios, dejándome corta de respiración, nuevamente. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba? En esos instantes en lo único que podía pensar, era en sus sedosas manos deslizándose por el costado de mi cuerpo, apretándome hacia el suyo y permitiendo esa cercanía que tanto necesitaba.

Su virilidad chocaba contra mi vientre bajo haciéndome estremecer aún más. No podio hilar pensamiento que no fuese el de su hombría en mi interior. El de su boca carmesí sobre la mía. El de sus manos explorando el resto de mi cuerpo.

Y esa era yo con mis límites, no aguante más y tome el control de la situación. No quería que termináramos tirados en la alfombra del pasillo. Y con una fuerza inexplicable logre separarlo de mí.

—Mi habitación —fue lo único que pude decir. Y lo arrastre de la camisa sin despegar un milímetro mi mirada de la suya.

Al llegar por fin, aproveche el momento y comencé a sacarle la camisa. Él me ayudo y se fue sacando sus zapatos con los pies. Me pareció ver volando uno que otro botón, y luego pensé que una de mis franelas de los White Sox seguro le quedaría bien. Baje hasta su pretina y zafe su cinturón, no puede evitar perderme en el pequeño camino de bellos que descendía desde su ombligo hasta…_no sabía hasta donde_, debía averiguarlo —definitivamente— así que seguí desabrochando hasta que conseguí mandar a volar su pantalón negro. Estaba solo en boxers y me convencí de haber visto la obra de arte más perfecta de este mundo.

No tardó más de medio segundo en atajarme por la cintura para poder dirigirme a la cama. Fue delicado y maravilloso. Y aunque quería que me devorara con el mismo fervor de hacia un rato. En ese momento me pareció enternecedora la delicadeza con la que me trato.

—Bella…—y me beso, esta vez haciendo compañía a la delicadeza de su toque con un beso sumamente dulce y profundo.

Le respondí de la misma forma. ¿Cómo más si no?

Pero eso duro poco dado la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos, él, que estaba de rodillas besándome se fue levantando y poco a poco me acostó totalmente en la cama. Acomodando su cuerpo sobre el mío y confiriéndome nuevamente esa cercanía que tanto anhelaba. Estaba tan erguido que nuevamente llego a mí ese deseo inexorable de tenerlo dentro.

—Te…necesito —dije entre jadeos.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que comprendiera el mensaje y me quitara de un tirón mi falda. Las medias de liguero al parecer no estorbaban porque justo ahí las dejo. Mis bragas descendieron a una velocidad increíble por mis piernas y yo nunca estuve más feliz sin ellas.

Se posiciono sobre mí y comenzó. Mordía y besaba el camino desde mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. La sensación era abrazadora y mi intimidad no dejaba de pedirme con cada pálpito y cada sensación de dolor, la llegada de Edward. Lo abrace con mis piernas y sentí desde mi húmedo centro como vibraba su virilidad bajo la pequeña tela que nos separaba. En ese momento Edward se encendió a aun más y bajo hasta mis pechos, sin tiempo de más, me bajo el sostén lo suficiente para que mis pechos quedaran al descubierto. Beso y mordisqueo uno a uno, succiono con destreza haciendo que arqueara mi cuerpo hacia él. Dando más que permiso para que me tomara por completo.

Precipitadamente bajo sus boxers con una de sus manos y cuando pudo deshacerse de ellos su miembro se irguió como una flecha sobre mi entrada. Luego bajo una de sus manos y empezó a masajear mi centro.

—Estas tan mojada —y un rugido gutural salió de su pecho.

—Más que lista para recibirte…mmm… —gemí. Estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con sus manos pero no podía esperar un segundo más— ¡ahora mismo! —ordené rasgando su espalda con mis uñas.

Y como buen soldado, obedeció a mi orden entrando de un solo golpe. Dolor y placer. Yo no era virgen pero 5 años sin acostarse con un hombre te aseguraban media virginidad. Medio dolor. Y una nueva obsesión por el masoquismo. Porque jamás ame tanto la mezcla de placer con dolor.

Ahogue un grito enterrándome en su cuello. El cual mordí sin piedad. Y a Edward no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo porque intensifico el ritmo de sus estocadas.

—Bella —dijo con voz pesarosa y ronca— estás…tan estrecha.

Luego se detuvo por una milésima de segundo y pregunto.

—Bella…tú…¿eres virgen?

—¡Cómo crees! —le respondí viéndolo furiosa a los ojos y sin más ordenes explicitas, capto la indirecta y siguió su labor.

—_¡OH DIOS! _—grite fuertemente.

De seguro los señores norman me habían escuchado —mis vecinos de tercera edad—, si estaba en lo correcto, mañana de seguro la señora Berty me echaría una descarga de insultos del tipo "no tienes moral" y ésta vez. Tendría que callármelos porque…

_¡Demonios!_

—¡OH EDWARD! —volví a gritar.

A este ritmo me iba a venir en cualquier instante. Mi sexo chocaba contra el suyo unidos en una sintonía frenética. Y no tarde más de medio minuto en llegar al clímax. Los espasmos me abrazaban todo el cuerpo y Edward sostuvo mis piernas para no perder el hilo de la situación, la cual hacia más delicioso mi orgasmo. Poco después de un minuto él se corrió y cayó desplomado sobre mí. Pesaba bastante pero en ese momento me importo un mismísimo bledo.

—Eres deliciosa… Eres lo más increíble que jamás he tenido…—me dijo dando un suave beso en mi frente. El gesto, nuevamente, me pareció la cosa más enternecedora del mundo.

Se suponía que estábamos teniendo el afamado "sexo casual". Pero él actuaba de forma distinta. Una forma que no encajaba en las reglas _no escritas_ de las relaciones _"no sentimentales"._

Luego de eso recordé lo que había dicho hace rato, _"…a la mierda mis reglas y las tuyas…"_… pero al instante despache esa ridícula idea. Cuánto llevábamos conociéndonos —si a estar siendo acechada y encarada en seis o siete ocasiones para pedir sexo sin compromisos, contará— ¿mes y medio? Tal vez ¿dos meses?...en realidad no importaba, los encuentros contados en ese tiempo eran íntimamente relacionados con el _sexo_ y el requerimiento obsesivo por una relación no sentimental. El pensar que el hombre más engreído y egocentrista del mundo, tenía una pizca de ternura o amor hacia mí, me causaba risa.

—Estás muy callada —dijo carraspeando la garganta, de repente rió— no me digas que no te pareció la cosa más exquisita del mundo. De otra manera tendría que tomarme una consulta con un sexólogo para que me aconseje —y volvió a reír, esta vez con carcajadas más altas.

—¡Engreído!, ¿te crees la gran cosa? —_¡Por supuesto que lo era!_

—No. Pero sé que te encanto —me dijo regalándome esa hermosa sonrisa torcida a la cual ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarme.

—¡Oh no! Tienes que ir pero al egocentriólogo con urgencia. Tienes un severo problema de autosuficiencia, autoestima sobrecargado y E-GO-CEN-TRIS-MO—le dije remarcando la última silaba a silaba.

—¿Ahora existe el egocentriólogo? —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—¡Oh sí!, y he escuchado sobre algunos métodos que te hacen bajar los humos. Por ejemplo. Una patada en las bolas te tira al suelo de rodillas a pedir perdón por ser tan engreído en menos de medio segundo —y le remarque una sonrisa de grande.

—Edward promete más nunca ser engreído, palabra de boy scout —dijo dramáticamente poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y formando el juramente de scouts con la otra.

—¿Se te antoja algo de comer? —me aventuré a decir— Muero de hambre. Es que, normalmente cuando llego de mi trabajo consigo un periódico en mi puerta y no un hombre tirado sobre la alfombra, luego lo cojo y entro para preparar algo de comer porque hay días, como hoy, donde las ventas de vuelos se disparan estrepitosamente y no puedo salir a almorzar. Vez… —dije riendo.

—Comprendo…entonces toda esa hambre es culpa de ese hombre…ya sabes, si quieres te puedo _alimentar_…

—¡Oh no! Sálvese quien pueda —y salí corriendo de mi habitación arrastrando una sábana conmigo.

Llame por teléfono a una pizzería y pedí una grande de pepperoni, salami, pollo y queso; también pedí que me enviaran bebidas.

Edward estaba aún en mi habitación y yo estaba parada en la sala de estar contemplando hacia la calle por la ventana. Niños, perros, gente caminando, nada fuera de lo normal, pero pasó una pareja. E inmediatamente pensé en él. En mi situación. Nuevamente me llegaban esas estúpidas ideas, y no podía evitarlas. Mi cerebro debía dejar de poner Bella, Edward, relación y sentimientos en la misma frase. Pero, por un instante así me sentí. Yo estaba desnuda, y demasiado exhausta para hacer algo de comida. Para los dos. Entonces decido pedir pizza para compartir con mi acompañante. Llámenme loca pero esto era todo un lio de pareja. Sexo y cena compartida. Demasiada intimidad para ser solo sexo casual.

Me estaba mordiendo las uñas mientras pensaba en mil y un cosas que no eran del todo desagradables. Edward, con lo poco que me había mostrado, me había dejado encantada. Lo podía admitir, no eran sentimientos, pero si una sensación atrayente, por lo desconocido, por lo misterioso, por el riesgo. Tampoco es que uno se acueste con el primero que llegue, debía haber atracción ¿no?

Por otro lado, estaban las prioridades. Yo no era una cualquiera, y sin embargo había actuado como una. Ya saben, una cosa es que el tema del sexo sea algo común y corriente en medio de una conversación. Otra muy diferente era al momento de decidir hacerlo. Yo era muy abierta al respeto. Para mí los tabúes estaban pasados de moda. Pero…haber intimado con alguien que apenas le sabes el nombre. Era un extremo ¿no? Digo, ni siquiera nos cuidamos y eso…

—¡Boo! —_¡Lo mato!_

—¡MALDICION! —lo fulmine con la mirada mientras trataba de calmar mi pobre y desbocado corazón.

Pero él se echó a reír. Era un desgraciado.

—¡Ja – ja – ja! Cuando me dé un infarto, espero la culpa te pudra de adentro hacia afuera.

—Cómo es que se dice…ah sí…DRAMA QUEEN.

Bufe molesta.

—Ya viene la pizza —dije entre dientes— pepperoni, queso, salami y pollo. Espero te guste es mi favorita. De todas formas si no te gusta hay comida para gatos en la cocina —le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Oye, yo adoro el atún —dijo sonriendo.

Por un instante lo había olvidado. Y como alarma segura, mi mente se encargó de recordarlo por mí.

—Hablando de la vida… —titubee al tratar de continuar hablando.

—No estamos hablando de la vida —y desplego sus hermosos dientes en una sonrisa. Ahí note que solo llevaba boxers y se veía condenadamente bien. _¡Oh cielos_!

—Como sea…ehmm…es que… —¿Cómo se lo decía? Me daba muchísima vergüenza.

—¿Eres casada? —rió por su ocurrencia y luego negó insistentemente con su cabeza— ¿Tal vez un novio? ¿Jacob? —y sus ojos palpitaron llenos de furia.

—¡OH DIOS! —grite—, cómo crees. No soy casada y espero no estarlo por unos años…ni tengo novio, y Jacob…—solté una risita— tal vez haya sido una pequeña bromita que te gaste.

—¡¿Bro…mita? —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno es que…en esa ocasión las cosas se…estaban complicando. Ya sabes, y lo mejor que se me ocurrió para que no pasara nada fue decir otro nombre —le confesé mientras me meneaba como una pequeña niña que confiesa una travesura.

—Entonces supongo que el susodicho…no existe ¿verdad?

—¡Oh!...por supuesto que existe. Es un muy querido amigo.

—¿Con el que asististe a la fiesta de la hija de Taylor Stanley?

—¿Cómo…lo sabes?

—¿Importa? Además…nos desviamos del tema principal. ¿Qué me querías decir?

—Bueno es que… ¡ah demonios! No te has cuidado y yo tampoco lo estoy haciendo. Muy responsable de tu parte siendo médico ¿no crees? —le dije riendo nerviosa.

—¿Con…"no te cuidas" te refieres a que no tomas píldoras? —pregunto abriendo los ojos como dos platos. Lo sabía, la había cagado. _Yo y mi boca, debí habérmelo callado y luego encargarme yo sola de comprar una píldora emergente._

—Esto…sí…eso mismo, ya no te preocupes. Iré a la farmacia luego, además no sé si hay riesgo descuida.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada. Esa sonrisa. Volvía a comportarse como un maldito novio cursi y encantador.

—Bella, tranquila. No me molesta —y acaricio suavemente mi cabello—, es mi culpa, yo fui el descuidado…aunque pensando mejor las cosas. Si no estuvieras tan putamente divina, hubiese pensado con mente fría. Eres…como una tentación andante… —empezó de repente a apartar mi cabello y repartió besos por la parte posterior de mi cuello; haciendo que la piel se me sacudiera por ligeras corrientes eléctricas.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás de forma instintiva; mientras, él me atajo por la caderas pegándome a su sexo.

_Y que comenzara nuevamente la obra. _

Pero como fácil viene fácil se va... sonó el maldito timbre.

—Argg —gruño un muy molesto Edward—. ¿Quién demonios?

—La pizza —dije entre dientes, tome el monedero que estaba sobre la cómoda y salí en dirección a la puerta—. Ya voy…

Abrí la puerta; había un chico alto y bastante fornido. De unos veintiséis años tal vez. Él inmediatamente bajo su mirada y reaccione ante el hecho de estar solo cubierta por una sabana color ocre. Por instinto retrocedí para esconderme tras la puerta pero choque contra Edward, quien estaba detrás de mí. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento se había acercado.

—A la que sigas mirando a mi esposa así… —dijo furioso— te parto la cara.

Mi primera reacción fue abrir los ojos como dos platos. Luego mire con miedo al pobre chico que se puso muy nervioso. De no haber sonado tan convincente. Seguramente en estos momentos yo estaría partida de risa.

—Disculpe, yo…aquí está su pizza. Corre por cuenta mía. Disculpe las molestias…no vaya a llamar a la pizzería por favor…pueden des… —el chico hablaba corridamente sin parar hasta que Edward lo interrumpió.

—¡LÁRGATE!—grito nuevamente un Edward enardecido de ira.

El chico salió pitando y fue mi momento para reír.

—Eres malvado —le dije cuajada de risa.

—¡¿Debería importarme? Él casi te come con la mirada —_un momento, ¿era en serio?_

—¿Bromeas? —le dije con un fondo de risa.

—¡No! —negó viendo directo a mis ojos.

—¡Oh vamos…! —le dije mientras me encaminaba a la mesa para poner la pizza.

Pero él calló y me siguió en silencio. Luego nos dispusimos a comer y el ambiente cambio totalmente, había un silencio incomodo todo el tiempo. En ocasiones se quedaba con el bocado a centímetros de su boca y parecía ensimismarse en sus pensamientos. En otro momento fruncía el ceño como si estuviera debatiendo sus cavilaciones.

Ese hombre me iba a volver loca. Estaba harta de su misterio. Y como ya todo estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Me resulto que la situaciones era tal vez la más apta para hablarlo. Y dadas las circunstancias pensé que sería mejor dejar todo como había estado.

A fin de cuentas yo había actuado como una fácil, no había resistido _los encantos de un hombre_ —como decía Alice— ni por medio segundo. Y como podía ver, Edward probablemente se estaba debatiendo internamente buscando la forma de decirme lo inevitable.

—No hay remordimientos de conciencia, está tranquilo. Somos adultos y lo superaremos. Créeme; aunque no tenga fundamentos para demostrártelo; normalmente yo no soy así. Ya sabes, una mujer fácil. Pero fue en parte mi decisión así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Las reglas de lo que sea esto, ya fueron impuestas y no pienso cambiarlas.

—No he dicho nada —se defendió.

—Pero lo pensabas… ¿o no?

—Realmente, no. Pero no interesa ¿Sexo sin compromiso? ¿En serio?

—Hasta que alguno de los dos se fije en otra persona. Tampoco es que quiera andar de segundona y por supuesto que si me llegara a gustar alguien no estaría contigo. Además… —comencé a reír por la idea. Lo más probable es que él mismo fuese el primero en acabar con lo que sea que fuera esto. Si yo tenía años fijándome en _nadie_, las cosas no iban a cambiar. Y aunque en los últimos días puede que me haya interesado en una persona…ésta no estaba dispuesta para una relación de verdad. Así que era eso o nada. Y ya no había qué perder. — ya no hay nada que perder —replique mis pensamientos—. Así que eso de hacértela difícil quedo en el pasado —y comencé a reír nuevamente.

Edward se mantenía quieto y silencioso. Volvía a debatirse. Me estaba desesperando y volví a hablar por él.

—Aunque…tampoco me enojaré si no quieres continuar. También está en mi terreno entender que solo era cosa de una noche y ya —y sentí un pequeño vacío en el estómago. De una forma retorcida me ponía nerviosa lo que él me iba a decir, si no quería continuar, tal vez…solo tal vez lo entendería. Tampoco es como si fuese de piedra.

—Ya puedes dejar de adelantarte a los hechos —me dijo concentrado en algo mas—. No estoy diciendo nada de terminar las cosas.

—Bueno, a qué esperas para decirme qué piensas —dije frunciendo el ceño—. Sé que esta contra de toda regla, pero tu silencio me tiene de los nervios —y le retire el rostro molesta. Luego me dispuse a recoger todo y llevarlo a la cocina.

Bote las sobras y mi glotón Charlie se encaramo sobre la despensa y empezó a maullar en son de "me das permiso de comerme eso". Era increíble, había visto muchos capítulos de Garfield pero jamás pensé que tendría uno bajo mi techo. ¿Qué gato comía pizza?

—Si si…puedes comértelo bebe. Eres un glotón, tendré que ponerte a dieta. ¿Cómo me vas a dar nietos así de gordo? Nadie se fijará en ti —y comencé a reír ante mi ocurrencia.

—Vaya, me sigues sorprendiendo, hablas con animales…

—Ja – ja —replique sarcásticamente.

Comencé a lavar los platos sucios y Edward se pegó a mi cuerpo totalmente por detrás.

—_¿Necesitas ayuda? _—soltó con la voz más sensual del planeta cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja mandando su aliento suave y caliente a dar electroshocks por todo mi cuerpo.

—N…no —tartamudee por la increíble sensación.

—Eso sonó como un sí.

Y bajo sus manos hasta las mías para ayudar a dirigir esa insignificante acción que me estaba simplemente, volviendo loca. ¿Quién dijo que lavar la bajilla no resulta lo más endemoniadamente seductor de este mundo?...

Aprovecho, a mi parecer, que no lo retire y se pegó aún más a mí, estrellando suavemente mi cuerpo contra el estante de lavabo. Su cercanía y el hecho de estar deslizando sus sedosas manos sobre las mías, mescladas con el resbaladizo jabón, me hicieron excitar en menos de un minuto.

Era increíble… ¿Hace un momento no estaba molesta? Ya ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

—Hueles tan delicioso. Eres tan divina. Cada gesto que haces. Cada gemido que sale de tu boca…me vuelve loco. Quiero comerte a toda hora. Quiero vivir dentro de ti para siempre. Podrían pasar días alimentándome solo de tu cuerpo y aun así seguiría vivo.

—Edward…yo…

_Shh… _

Me acalló.

—No digas nada. En este instante… —y pego su erecto sexo a mi espalda baja— las palabras sobran…

Fue lo último que recuerdo. Luego de eso, una especie de nebulosa me atrapo. Llevando mí ser directamente a un destino. Los brazos y el cuerpo entero de Edward Cullen. Un sueño. Tal vez un fantasma. O solo un producto de mi imaginación. La realidad, es que nada importaba. Él estaba ahí y yo estaba con él. Lo demás no existía.

_**0000000**_

_***Actualmente***_

Ya habían pasado quince días. Y las cosas iban de mal en peor. Y con eso me refiero a que jamás estuvieron más perfectas.

A la semana de estar teniendo pequeños encuentros fortuitos decidimos contarnos pequeñas cosas, además estuvimos de acuerdo también en que simples cosas que supiéramos del otro no infringían en las reglas impuestas.

Él era el impresionante dueño de _Hidden Paradise_, una cadena de hoteles cinco estrellas distribuidos en todo el globo terráqueo. Hacia 2 años no ejercía como médico. Había cerrado su clínica para dedicarle un tiempo a la empresa de su padre. El cual había decidido vender los hoteles a los accionistas minoritarios pero Edward no lo permitió, me dijo que su padre desde muy joven había comenzado a trabajar arduamente para cumplir su sueño, y como todo: él mismo había seguido el suyo convirtiéndose en médico, pero no permitiría que todo el esfuerzo de su padre fuera en vano y se hizo cargo de la empresa. Al parecer fue una patada en las bolas para cientos de accionistas en todo el mundo, era la razón por la cual todos lo detestaban, pero como simples lacayos debían callar y obedecer a su jefe.

Yo por mi lado le había contado sobre mi simple vida.

Desde muy pequeña siempre ame la literatura. Fue la razón por la cual me mude a Chicago aprovechando que mi hermano Emmett estaba establecido en esta ciudad. A los dos años de estar estudiando en la Universidad de Chicago, y gracias a mi trabajo con beneficios completos —una ayuda de mis padres quienes me enviaban dinero para que yo no gastara un centavo de mi sueldo—, decidí que tenía lo suficiente, se los informe y comencé a buscar un sitio donde vivir. El apartamento donde actualmente vivo resulto ser una herencia, el dueño me lo ofreció a un precio muy accesible y no lo pensé dos veces para comprarlo. Trabajaba en la agencia de viajes de mi cuñada Rosalie. Pero le dije que necesitaba un empleo donde desempeñar mis habilidades. Siempre quise ser una editora, y hacia unos meses estaba pasando por varias editoriales dejando mi currículo y esperando una llamada.

Por otra parte, obviando nuestro acuerdo. Todo había cambiado considerablemente. Y estaba sinceramente aterrada. Edward había dejado claro desde un principio la no relación y yo había dicho lo mismo. Entonces ¿Por qué nos comportábamos como tal?

Mi pobre auto estaba pidiendo a gritos que le diera un buen lavado, le hidratara el motor y por supuesto lo sacara del estacionamiento. Todo por un insistente Edward, me buscaba en mi trabajo a las seis de la tarde puntualmente. Mi auto se quedó en el estacionamiento de la agencia porque él se negaba a irse sin mí. Desde ese día no tuve opción y preferí dejarlo en mi propio aparcadero.

Normalmente cenábamos juntos. Hacia mes y medio que habíamos firmado aquel pacto tan informal y ahora todo parecía ir más en serio que nada. Sin embargo yo no estaba del todo contenta.

Era atento y lo podía admitir. Me trataba como todo un caballero y eso lo hacía cada vez más irresistible. Pero aun así…había una fuerte barrera que nos separaba.

Más allá de cosas superficiales sobre su vida. Yo no sabía nada más. ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Quién era su familia? Tampoco es como si quisiera conocer oficialmente a sus padres. Pero él jamás mencionaba absolutamente nada de _nada_. Y me comía la intriga.

Ese hombre seguía siendo un libro cerrado para mí.

Mi amiga Alice no aprobaba en absoluto la no relación con Edward. Desde el momento en que se lo conté, ella decidió sepultar a Edward en terreno hostil, cuando llegaba de visita a mi casa y lo veía allí se inventaba una excusa para salir corriendo. No soportaba la presencia de Edward.

—_Debes arreglar este lio Isabella Marie Swan. No pienso admitir a ese idiota hasta que no tenga algo de verdad contigo. ¿Quién cree que eres? ¿Su esclava sexual? ¿La calentura de una noche?_

—_Alice. Es mi vida. Perdóname hermanita pero no tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer con ella._

—_Lo tengo. Y no me puedes excluir —bufo molesta—. Cuando decidas botar a ese imbécil e imponerte como toda una mujer me llamas. Recuerda que te dije que te hicieras la difícil, no que te ofrecieras en bandeja de oro —y para terminar de hacerme sentir "mejor" había exagerado todo. No había sido en plata sino en oro… ¿Ahora era una zorra?_

Fue hace una semana y desde entonces mi bandeja de entrada se mantenía sin un solo mensaje de Alice. Yo tampoco había insistido, ella me había tratado muy mal. En parte es su culpa que yo me involucrara con el ¿no? Además era mi vida. Yo y solo yo decidía que hacer con ella. Y si lo pensaba bien ella no iba a dejar de hablarme por una cosa tan ridícula como la que ella se estaba armando en su cabeza. Lo que tenía con Edward tarde o temprano iba a terminar, él se cansará o lo haré yo…de cualquier forma y por cualquier razón esto debía llegar a un final. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a correr con algo más allá de lo que teníamos; más de parte de él que mía, pero eso no dejaba de hacerlo suficiente.

Pensar en eso me causaba un poco de pena, pero solo era por él. Había algo en ese hombre que me inspiraba la mayor de las confianzas. Con suerte, cuando todo terminara, seguiríamos siendo amigos, y por la forma en como compaginábamos, seriamos muy buenos.

Hoy en la noche íbamos a salir, había resaltado un notorio —y en un terrible tono de fingida seriedad—: "no todo es sexo Isabella" como si la culpable de su ninfomanía fuese yo.

Íbamos al pub donde nos habíamos conocido. Por los viejos tiempo pensé yo. Con suerte y pondrían nuevamente Mondo Bongo y esta vez procuraría restregarme un poco más a su delicioso cuerpo.

Rosalie iba con Emmett. A brindar apoyo dijo ella, pues haría todo para que ese par de pelmazos no arruinaran la noche hablando de beisbol, cosa que acaeció desde que Emmett y Edward se enamoraron el uno del otro, ocurrió cuando mi hermanito me visito cariñosamente, pero la verdad es que su tv se había averiado. Estaban pasando la semifinal de beisbol y jugaban mis adorados White Sox. Lo que yo no imaginaba es que Edward estaría ese día conmigo y me dejara plantada en la cama por ir a ver el partido, cosa que ni siquiera yo había echo, por él. Para cuando Emmett llego se le unió a su "cuñadito" como él le decía.

Edward me dijo que no le molestaba, y tampoco quería que el grandulón de mi hermano lo descuartizara si le decía que tenía una relación intima de sexo casual con su hermana menor. Además Emmett se había acercado mucho a Edward y no quería complicar las cosas con eso de "Edward solo me da sexo por conveniencia mutua"

Estaba alistando la ropa antes de ir a bañarme. En modo Alice activado, no encontraba nada que ponerme. Era increíble finalmente entender un poco al monstruo ese. Revolqué el armario por completo y solo se me había ocurrido algo que quizá, solo quizá, a Edward le podría encantar. El vestido negro que había usado la noche que lo conocí en el pub.

Entré al baño y me relaje durante más de media hora en agua caliente. Casi no podía salir pero reuní todas mis fuerzas para levantarme. Últimamente estaba tan agotada. No sabía _por qué. _El pensamiento me hizo soltar una carcajada. Luego de cinco años de estúpida abstinencia había conseguido más sexo del que jamás pensé en tener, eso sin mencionar que comencé a cuidarme con píldoras luego de haber sido tan irresponsable la primera vez con Edward.

Corrí a mi habitación y comencé a secar mi cuerpo, luego me dispuse a arreglar mi cabello. Solo lo alisé un poco con la plancha y me maquille con un sombra negra y plateada. Un poco de rubor, mascarilla y que no faltara mi endemoniado labial borgoña. Después me dispuse a vestirme y mire el reloj. Marcaba las nueve menos cuarto, eso me alarmo. Edward vendría a buscarme a las ocho de la noche para ir a cenar antes de bajar al pub. Tal vez habría tocado y yo no lo había escuchado, así que corrí a la cómoda y revise mi teléfono pero no habían llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes de texto.

Casi nunca le enviaba mensajes a Edward y menos lo llamaba. Simplemente no hacía falta dado el hecho de que lo tenía de cabeza en mi departamento todos los días.

Sonó el primer tono y no atendía. Si llegaba al cuarto iba a cortar. Pero para mi sorpresa alguien atendió el teléfono.

—_Muy buenas noches señora Isabella —me contesto una voz femenina. Su formalidad me hizo extrañar. ¿Señora Isabella? — ¿Quién es? —pregunto a fondo la voz de terciopelo de Edward— perdón por contestar, es la señora Isabella. —quién demonios era…—Sí ¿diga? —me atendió Edward._

—¿Señora Isabella? —pregunte inmediatamente. Él no me contesto y se excusó con quien sea que estuviese en ese instante

—_Me disculpan un momento por favor —y pasó un rato antes de que volviera a hablar—. ¿Bella? —su tono era intrigado y desorientado._

—No, es la reina de España. Claro que soy yo: LA SEÑORA ISABELLA —remarque un poco molesta—. ¿Quién contesto? —lo inquirí de inmediato en el mismo tono de molestia.

—_Mi secretaria…ella es…muy formal —se apresuró a decir—. Iba a llamarte, perdona. Se ha presentado un problema urgente en la empresa. Estoy en una junta de último momento. De verdad no tuve chance de avisar, estaba esperando el mejor momento para poder escribir._

—¡Oh…! —dije con voz pesarosa, no íbamos a salir y realmente estaba…¿emocionada? con el hecho— entonces…

—_Lo lamento de verdad… —dijo abatido y calló por unos instantes— Bella yo…_

—¡No, no! Descuida, entiendo —y por más que lo intentaba mi tono seguía igual de afligido.

—_De verdad deseo estar ahí contigo —yo también…pensé para mis adentros—. ¿Quedamos mañana? Te prometo que así se caiga la empresa a pedazos ahí estaré. _

—Bien…llamaré a Rose para cancelar —dije.

—_No canceles. Ve y diviértete. No arruines tu noche por mi —me dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas._

—No quiero servir de lamparita para mi hermano y mi cuñada.

—_Vamos, sabes que no será así —me insistió._

—No Edward en serio —le remarque— no quiero ir… —se lo iba a decir— si tu no vas no hay razón para que yo vaya.

Había sido un momento incómodo. Pero era la verdad. La única razón para asistir era él y dado que no iba…ya no tendría nada que hacer en ese pub.

Edward callo tras el teléfono por un periodo largo y finalmente hablo.

—_Lo…Bella yo…demonios, lo lamento muchísimo. ¿Crees que perdones a un idiota como yo? —y los momentos incomodos seguían. Esto no era más que una discusión de un novio pidiendo perdón a su novia por olvidar su aniversario— soy un bruto por no avisarte o simplemente haber dejado la reunión._

—No te disculpes. Tú tienes tus cosas y yo lo entiendo. Tampoco es para tanto —tenía que zanjar las cosas por el bien de mi salud mental. Todo se estaba saliendo de cause ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir perdón de esa manera?. Yo no podía permitir hacerme ilusiones. Las reglas eran claras. Y seguir actuando así, haría que me involucrara más de la cuenta en el asunto. Tal vez yo podía ceder con ante el hecho de tener una relación, pero estaba segura que Edward no y eso terminaría arruinándome solo a mí—. Mañana no vengas, estaré ocupada en mis asuntos. Adiós.

Y tranque la llamada.

Había sido un poco dura con él pero era por mi propio bien. No tenía que preocuparme —aunque lo hiciera— por los inexistentes sentimientos de Edward. Debía preocuparme por los en –proceso – de creación, míos.

Llame a rose para cancelar la salida. Rece para que no estuviera en el pub y mi noticia la hiciera enardecer.

—Rose… —dije cuando me contesto.

—¡BELLA!, ¿BELLA? —grito y me hizo estremecer. Probablemente ya se lo sospechaba.

—Rose no… —pero me interrumpió.

—¡CIELOS! ¿DÓNDE ESTAN? ESTO ESTÁ QUE ARDE. APRESURENSE.

—Rose…discúlpame, no iremos. Edward tuvo una junta de urgencia por su empresa. No puede ir y yo…

—ESPERA UN SEGUNDO —me grito y casi me deja sorda.

Al pasar unos pocos minutos volvió a contestar

—Cariño perdona. Salir de ahí fue toda una faena, ¿me decías que no iban a venir?

—Si… es que Edward tuvo una junta por su empresa, fue muy urgente y no pudo faltar.

—¡Oh Bells! —exclamo en un tono triste— no te pongas así cariño —¿Cómo? Me pregunte— seguro debió ser muy importante, Edward te adora —_¡Ja!...si supieras…_

—Lo sé —mentí, ¿Qué era de una farsa sin una buena actriz?

—No estés triste cielo. Ven al pub, vamos a divertirnos un poco. Edward no se molestará andaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… —y arrastro esa "a" por más tiempo del que quise escuchar.

—No sé, él dijo lo mismo pero la verdad es que…

—No digas más…te vienes ahora mismo. Y no traigas coche, nosotros tenemos el nuestro.

Lo pensé por unos instantes y luego me di cuenta que estaba actuando como una ridícula. Qué mierda pasaba conmigo. Un hombre no me iba a arruinar la noche. Menos cuando un negocio era más atrayente que yo. Y para poner la guinda al pastel, yo no tenía razón para estar triste. Esta noche saldría a divertirme.

—Bien, estoy en treinta minutos. ¿Dónde los busco?

—Esa es mi Bella…—grito emocionada— En el lugar de siempre cariño. Segundo piso.

—Nos vemos.

Y colgué. Luego corrí a vestirme y decidí no ponerme ese vestido. Después de todo tenía un significado cursi y ridículo. Debía deshacerme de esa cosa. Nada de ataduras me recordé. Y eso de un vestido con doble significado era, en toda la extensión, un pequeño nudo. Uno que simplemente no podía pasar de ahí.

Me adentre nuevamente en mi guardarropa y conseguir una nueva prenda me resulto sumamente sencillo en comparación al primero. Era un sexy vestido color canela que me llegaba a medio muslo. Lo convine con mis stilettos favoritos, los color borgoña de correas trenzadas. Estos eran particularmente altos. Y con altos me refiero a 17.5 centímetros de altura. Eran todo un reto como decía Alice y por eso los amaba. Me hacían sentir sumamente sexy y el color era mi favorito.

Después corrí a la cómoda y destape mi estuche de sombras. Ya era demasiado tarde para maquillarme de nuevo así que use un poco de color borgoña sobre la sombra plateada y el tono compagino perfecto con el negro, y por supuesto con mi ropa.

En diez minutos estaba lista y salí disparada a tomar un taxi.

_Edward ¿quién?_ … ¡Patrañas!, nadie iba a arruinar mi noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicas…este nuevo capítulo ha salido por fin del horno. Bella y Edward están muy confundidos ¿Qué harán al respecto?...al parecer ese juego no lo saben jugar y se están bebiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina.<strong>_

_**Esperemos a ver qué ocurre con esos dos. Mientras me despido y espero les allá gustado. Un beso a todos y gracias a las chicas que comenzaron a leer desde un principio mi fic y siguen al tanto de mis actualizaciones, son unos soles las adoro.**_

_**Un beso, me despido **_

_**PD: Acabo de notar un embarrada en los títulos de cada capítulo...todos los anteriores dicen CAPITULO II perdoooooooooooooon T_T como uso la misma plantilla cada que escribo un nuevo cap. se me ha pasado eso T_T no lo corrijo para que no les llegue más alertas a sus correos…PERDOOON**_

_**Rochii…**_


	6. El catador de vinos

Disclamier: La historia me pertenece, los personajes no. Son propiedad de la autora Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: "El catador de vinos"<strong>

_Tenía —por el bien de mi salud mental— que arreglar las cosas con Bella._

**POV EDWARD.**

A las doce de la madrugada me había zafado de tanto bullicio. Odiaba los contratiempos. Mas si éstos me impedían ver a una sexy mujer, en este caso a una muy sexy y candente diosa…_Isabella_.

Estaba en la biblioteca de la casa, el único lugar tranquilo y libre de molestias. Me zafe la corbata y arroje el saco sobre uno de los sillones. Fue en ese instante cuando me dispuse a quitar la máscara y el disfraz del circo, maroma y teatro. Odiaba engañar, si algo había aprendido era a ir directo al grano, sin rodeos, sin apariencias. Justo como siempre me mostraba en la empresa. Pero en particular…en ésta _reunión_, ésta noche…fui el más falso del mundo.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba metida en mi cuerpo explotara y me llevara con ella. O las cosas se arreglaban o todo se iba a volver una mismísima mierda. Y si se complicaba demasiado podía volverme un cobarde, comprar dos boletos de avión a la chinchilla —sin retorno— y secuestrar a una personita por ahí.

Debía llamar a James para saber los pormenores de la investigación más grande de toda mi vida. El seguimiento de un caso en particular que me había quitado el sueño, y por supuesto. Hamilton era el más indicado para algo tan importante.

Él era mi mano derecha. O lo más correcto sería decir que era mi tercer brazo. Un hombre lo suficientemente capacitado para ser quien arreglara las cosas torcidas. La empresa más que una pila de edificios costosos. Era una jungla llena de pumas hambrientos. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que yo era un león y eso me daba luz verde para convertirme en su soberano, por siempre solo serían mis pobres lacayos. James por su parte… era algo así como mi concejero real, más que mi amigo y compañero universitario, él se había convertido en alguien digno de confianza. Un incidente lo había cruzado en mi camino y lo había convertido en el hermano que jamás tuve. Por supuesto que como todo, él tenía un puesto importante en mi empresa y aprovechando su título en administración empresarial lo había ascendido unos escalones —debía las gracias, a la serie de privilegios que como dueño y presidente de Hidden Paradise se me habían otorgado—, James Hamilton Vicepresidente de Hidden Paradise. Más ahí, no se puntualizaba su trabajo. Tenía algo que yo necesitaba en caso de contratiempos, él tenía un don sobrenatural para hacer mear en los pantalones al más macho de los "machos" como se hacían llamar ante la sociedad. Hombres robustos, multimillonarios y con falta de agallas. Unas maricas al fin y al cabo. Pero maricas que se atrevían a pasarse de listos; mas James, siempre supo cómo encargarse de esas pequeñas molestias —nimiedades—, pero no por eso iban a ignoradas. _La culebra se mata por la cabeza_. Era lo que él siempre me decía para luego esbozar un gesto de superioridad.

—_Hermano…_—me dijo tras el auricular.

—¿Novedades?

—_Ha salido de su departamento. Está en el pub donde ustedes iban a ir. Su compañía son Rosalie Hale y Emmett Swan. No he visto nada fuera de lo común. Y antes que preguntes. No, no estoy bebiendo ni una gota. Te puedes traer el alcoholímetro hombre —_y bufo molesto.

—No he dicho absolutamente nada de alcohol. Pero me has dejado claro algo… Tienes medio segundo para tirar ese trago de whiskey que tienes en las manos, James.

—_Hombre eres telépata a larga distancia o qué…_

—No, pero llevo 12 años cociéndote cabrón. ¿Qué esperabas?

Bufo tras la bocina y luego me dijo.

—_Alerta, gorila en movimiento. Houston tenemos un problema —dijo haciendo una imitación barata._

—¿Gorila?...¿podrías dejar de actuar como una mala imitación de agente encubierto y decirme que pasa?

—_Para tu información…y gracias a todos los trabajitos que me pones…¡Hombre!, ya casi me voy a graduar —_luego continúo con una frase que fue mejor no haber oíd_o—. Amigo, esto no te gustará. Pájaro azul coqueteando con pájaro rosa. En pocas palabras, alguien le está invitando un Martini a tu princesita._

—Arggg… —gruñí al teléfono, y la luz intermitente se encendió para indicar que tirara el cigarrillo que fumaba y corriera a entrometerme nuevamente en la vida de Isabella Swan. Me apresure a ir a la habitación pero luego pensé que sería mejor salir cuanto antes.

—_¿Quieres que intervenga? —_me pregunto James.

—¿Cómo lo harías? —le dije desesperado.

—_Déjalo en mis manos —_y lo siguiente que escuche fue el tono constante que me indicaba una llamada caída.

—¡Demonios! —dije en un susurro letal.

En estos momentos era cuando detestaba mi casa. La había construido en un terreno adquirido a 30 kilómetros de la ciudad. Más que nada odiaba el ruido de ella. ¿Estar metido en la oficina —lidiando con tantos problemas— y vivir donde podías escuchar los autos correr por la carretera en las noches? No, gracias. Salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa y tome el Aston Martin. Debía irrumpir cuanto antes en ese maldito pub y poner los puntos sobre las íes.

El único problema era…¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? ¿Tenía yo el derecho para hacer tal cosa?

Desde un principio siempre deje bien claro que no quería ninguna relación amorosa, no quería estúpidos y fastidiosos sentimientos como los celos, o peor…el amor. No es que los odiara viniendo de ella. Simplemente para ese entonces, yo no me había obsesionado con su cuerpo, con su aroma…con su presencia. Digamos que fue un error de cálculos.

Ahora yo estaba metido en el peor de los líos. Me había convertido, por su culpa, en un maldito psicópata, obsesivo y posesivo. Pensar que en estos momentos se encontraba risueña enseñando esos hermosos ojos en forma de almendra. O pensar que su olor a fresias y lavanda estaba azotando al maldito degenerado que estuviese a su lado…me ponía de los cuernos.

En ese instante pise más fuerte el acelerador y me dispare por la autopista a ciento setenta kilómetros por hora. Era cuestión de minutos y llegaría. Las manos por más que las aferraba al volante, estaban temblorosas y sudaba frio. ¿Irónico no? "Nada de relaciones sentimentales…" trate una y otra vez de recordar en vano. Y como si fuese la primera vez, la sangre me hervía de pensar en el maldito que en estos momentos, tendría los ojos sobre mi Bella.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses…y mi caza no había finalizado. _No quería que terminase de por sí._

Las cosas siempre se habían limitado al mismo modus operandi. Ir a un bar, conseguir esa mujer…la que llamara mi atención, no por su belleza física, si no por el destello de sus ojos, la curvatura estimulante de sus labios, la posición de su cuerpo. Eran elementos básicos para mí. El físico podría haber hecho que me llevara unas cuantas de cada bar que visite. Pero esos elementos, los que realmente destacaban a una mujer; esos eran los que yo siempre buscaba. Sencillos, tal vez sin cuidado para algunos, pero tan esenciales en una mujer.

El brillo en sus ojos, me hablaba de su pasión, su entrega. La mujer que residía dentro de ese cuerpo siempre se destacaba por ese brillo en particular. Podía ser una mujer desaliñada con ropa de abuela, pero ver las puertas de su alma era todo lo que yo necesitaba pasa saber quién realmente era. La curvatura de sus labios era otra cosa, una que me hablaba de cuan aventurera era esa mujer, de cuan ilimitado era su ser. Y si hablamos de la postura corporal—_el último elemento básico—_, el que te decía "es tuya"…Bastaba con una mirada y su postura corporal cambiaba, era como si una llamarada de pasión y desenfreno fuera desprendida por cada parte de su cuerpo. Era el indicativo clave y_ ahí_ podía ir tras mi presa.

En pocas y modestas palabras _no cualquiera me atraía_. Privadamente con James me tenía un seudónimo que yo mismo congraciaba: _El catador de vinos_. Muchas podrían ser exuberantes, hermosas y todas unas diosas de la lujuria, pero por dentro, eran vacías, sin gracia, sin esa chispa que yo buscaba. Sin ese ser que desea emerger de su interior. Encerrado, mojigato. _Que yo estaba dispuesto a sacar a la luz…_

Y como buen cata. No podía pasar desapercibida Isabella Marie Swan. La mujer más deliciosa de este mundo. El vino mejor añejado. Uno único en su cosecha.

Entrando al centro de la ciudad me preparaba mentalmente. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Había conducido casi treinta kilómetros y aun no sabía qué mierda era lo que estaba haciendo. Con qué derecho iba a entrar por esa puerta y le iba a reclamar algo a Bella.

Por un instante me estacione frente a una calle llena de tiendas. Todo estaba desértico, y pensé irónicamente que en menos de 6 horas toda ésta calle iba a parecer un caos; personas de un lado al otro, la calle impregnada de olor a café y los carros estrepitosos para poder avanzar. En ese instante me dieron ganas de bajar del auto y encender un cigarrillo. Necesitaba enfriar la mente y pensar con claridad.

No podía por nada del mundo llegar al pub así como así. Debía trazar un plan.

Y como si la pregunta fuera hecha me llego una respuesta inmediata.

El más certero plan en estos momentos, era dar media vuelta y regresar a casa. Dormiría unas cuantas horas para luego ir al departamento de Bella. Tal vez le llevaría desayuno y unas rosas. Un poco romántico para las no relaciones pero ¿y qué?...todo esto era culpa y solo culpa de ella. Nadie la había enviado a mí y sin embargo ella se paró en medio de la pista de un pub y me bailo sensualmente, invitándome a ella, llamándome con cada contorneo de caderas, traspasando mi ser con esos ojos color chocolate que destellaban como zafiros. Fue ahí cuando caí en mi propio juego. Uno que sabía jugar hacia años. Y por estúpido que pareciera, ahora era un total novato.

Saque mi teléfono móvil y disque el número de James para detenerlo, la operación, simplemente, estaba cancelada.

—_Hermano…perdóname, creo que empeoré las cosas._

—¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunte con un hilillo de voz que sonó mas como el tajar de una cuchilla.

—_¿Dónde estás?... si me caes a golpes quiero que sea de una vez _—soltó arrepentido.

—Maldita sea James—le sentencie—, estoy a cinco minutos del pub, ¿aun ahí?

—Si hermano…perdón —y corto la llamada.

Al llegar estacioné el Aston Martin a media calle del pub. Unas luces intermitentes llamaron mi atención. Había una patrulla policial estacionada a dos o tres metros de la entrada. El oficial de policía tenía una boleta en mano y en la otra un bolígrafo que amenazaba con una clausura. Con él, había un hombre de traje negro muy formal y con lentes oscuros a pesar de ser casi las dos de la madrugada. El hombre que supuse sería el encargado o dueño del pub discutía haciendo gestos de paciencia con el oficial. El oficial solo negaba con su cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de escribir sobre la boletilla el otro hombre saco un fajo de billetes y los coloco sobre la boleta. El oficial con cautela miro hacia el pub y detallo si alguien estaba viendo. En efecto el corrupto se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo rápidamente y fingió seguir discutiendo con el hombre. En menos de 3 minutos el oficial se encamino a la patrulla y se fue dejando a un satisfecho pero molesto hombre sobre la acera.

Iba a llamar a James cuando vi su auto aparcado una calle más abajo. Cómo no verlo si el deportivo plateado iluminaba la calle entera. Disimuladamente pase frente al pub a pie. Si Isabella me veía todo sería un caos. Más…considerando que el local completo estaba siendo vaciado.

—¿Qué has hecho? —dije cerrando de portazo

James detallo con lujo de detalles cada cosa.

El Romeo, resulto ser un caballero con corcel y todo. La había "salvado" de un hombre que estaba siendo brusco con ella, un empedernido que la quiso sacar a bailar con unas cuantas copas encima, el imbécil la tomo muy fuerte de la muñeca y Bella pego un gritito de dolor. James iba a intervenir pero ahí entro en escena el mocoso de pelos castaños, pateo el trasero del tipo que se quería pasar de listo. Internamente me pegue un tiro por ser tan idiota. Dejarla sola en una noche donde había quedado en salir con ella. ¡Menuda estupidez!

Al parecer el mocoso le cayó tan bien a Bella que había permitido que le invitara una copa o en el peor de los casos ella lo hizo. Ahí fue cuando James entro en juego, decidió molestar un poco al mocoso y pasó por su lado echando una copa de whiskey sobre su camisa. El tipo en seguida se levantó y James le dijo "Ten más cuidado mocoso"…eso enfureció al tipo quien le reclamo a James, pero éste solo siguió con su plan, tentándolo y provocándolo. "No estoy de humor para tratar con una guardería, nena, ¿no te han dicho que no se debe salir con mocosos?" pregunto dirigiéndose a Bella quien le volteo la cara.

El machito se le encaro a James y le dijo que se fuera. Pero James solo le dijo "Y si no lo hago… ¿Qué harás?... ¿Echar a llorar? o ¿Llamarás a tu mami?" eso saco de las casillas al acompañante de Bella y empujo a James "Lárgate imbécil" le dijo a mi amigo. Esa fue la campanilla que James estaba esperando para comenzar con su plan.

Con la fuerza de un todo James atajo al niño de su camisa y lo jalo lejos de la barra para atinarle el primer puño directo en el estómago. El mocoso callo tendido en el piso pero de inmediato se levantó propinándole un golpe en la cara a James.

—Amigo, soy paciente y lo sabes…pero no tolero que me golpeen, ¿Sabes que soy cinturón negro? Es un insulto que alguien me dé en la cara —me dijo el muy idiota.

Luego la pelea se acrecentó y el principal plan de James se fue por el caño. El chiste era que los sacaran del pub y lo arrastrara lejos para poder decirle en un tono bastante convincente que se alejara de Isabella. Pero como propio macho dolido, se echó a pelear _personalmente_ contra el mocoso.

James solo tenía el pómulo derecho levemente rojo. Su labio inferior un poco hinchado pero de resto el inventario estaba completo.

—Un porsche rojo salió en esa dirección hace unos quince minutos. En el iban Isabella, su hermano, su cuñada y el bastardo ese. Me refiero al mocoso de pacotilla —dijo echando humo por las aletas de la nariz—. Imagino que van directo al hospital —y soltó un soplido de burla—, y no era para menos, le partí la cara a ese imbécil.

—No me has ayudado, las has cagado cabrón.

—Perdóname hombre. Dime que mate al mocoso y lo hago. Esto ya es personal.

—Déjate de estupideces hermano. Creo que de ahora en más, solo estarás vigilando sus movimientos. No quiero que metas un dedo en la situación. Límites: vigilar a Isabella Swan. Si el mocoso ese se involucra con ella, tú te sales de esto. No quiero que la cagues más. De momento te tengo otra tareíta.

—¿A quién quieres que haga mear? —me dijo riendo sínicamente.

—A nadie, de momento. Si se resiste…bueno ya sabes que hacer —dije elevando una sonrisa macabra—. Entra en ese maldito pub y limpia las evidencias. Tiene que haber cientos de cámaras y no quiero que mi vicepresidente salga en los periódicos locales. Por nada del mundo la imagen de Hidden Paradise se debe ensuciar —sentencié.

—A la orden. Considera todo limpio.

—Otra cosa… —dije bajando del auto— quiero saber quién es el tipo. Nombre, número de seguro. Lo quiero todo.

—Sera pan comido. Ahora con tu permiso, tengo un pub que sobornar, persuadir…o amenazar. Llámalo como quieras —y me guiño el ojo prediciendo la victoria.

**POV BELLA**

—Rápido Emmett —le grite a mi hermano.

—¿Quién era ese? Parecía un luchado profesional. Mierda. Viejo te dejaron molido.

—Eso ayuda mucho…

—¡Fusto! —sentencie— ya deja de hablar…

—…a mi ego —termino la frase que iba dirigida a Emmett, ignorándome por completo.

—Que terco eres —bufe molesta—. Rose el auto…¿Dónde está?

—Justo en frente, calma Bella. Tampoco es como si se estuviese desangrando —dijo blanqueando los ojos.

—Si Bella…—dijo entrecerrando los ojos— tengo un orgullo que cuidar.

—¡Quieres callarte por el amor de Dios! —le grito una enfurecida Rosalie mientras yo entraba en el auto.

—Hoy tendré pesadillas, pero contigo rubia; das miedo…¿Bella, tú serás quien me despierte? —me dijo Fausto insinuando más de la cuenta.

Acto seguido me sonroje. Fausto era mi salvador y uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto. Mis gustos simplemente se limitaban a su físico, una mujer no puede ignorar semejante hombre. Su cabello castaño claro al punto de estar casi rubio, estaba un poco enmarañado, lo tenía churco y minutos antes bien peinado. Sus ojos eran de un intenso verde esmeralda, unos tonos más elevados que los de Edward.

¡Edward!... pensé suspirando sonoramente. Emmett que iba conduciendo me miro por el retrovisor.

—Por una noche que lo dejes solo no se va a escapar. Te apuesto a que cuando llegues lo consigues tirado en tu alfombra. Pobre debe estar tiritando de frio… —_lo hacía aposta_.

—Emmett —lo regaño Rose al notar mi tensión.

—Lo llamaré —dije de inmediato.

—Si Edward está esperando a Bella en su departamento… —le sentencio Rose— dormirás por una semana en el sofá, sin derecho a tocarme.

—Hermanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… si Edward está en tu puerta, podrías fingir cuando hables con él. Mira el tamaño de castigo —y me rogo con ojos de perro.

Fausto nos observaba a todos y luego fijo su mirada en mí.

—¿Sales con alguien?

Rosalie y Emmett se echaron una mirada suspicaz. ¿Estaba yo saliendo con Edward? ¿Tener sexo sin compromisos entraba en el marco de _salir con alguien_?...

_Citas para follar_, me dije a mis adentros.

Pero eso era algo que mi hermano y mi cuñada no sabían. La única que sabía era…Alice. Y ese era otro tema que debía resolver cuanto antes. Tanto por Alice…como por mí. La situación sinceramente se había salido de las manos. En muchos sentidos.

—Si —respondí apenada. Puede que estar sola en una barra bebiendo un Martini, le haya dado la impresión equivocada.

¡No! De hecho, le había dado justamente la idea acertada.

Disimule mi pena cogiendo el teléfono y presionando la tecla dos…el discado automático de Edward. El teléfono a penas repico y contesto. Inmediatamente lo supe. Me estaba esperando.

—Hola —musite apenada.

—Hola preciosa —_¿preciosa? _Él solo me trataba por mi nombre y mi diminutivo a lo mucho.

—Ho…hola —dije firmemente luego de balbucear—. ¿Estás en mi departamento?

—Si… ¿estás en el pub? —me pregunto. E internamente me dije que lo estaría de no ser por culpa de un idiota.

—No exactamente… lo estaba pero han golpeado a un amigo. Vamos al hospital.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto rápidamente— ¿Quieres que vaya?

—No será necesario Edward, está un poco adolorido y tiene un pequeño rasguño en un brazo. Quizá unas puntadas y ya.

—Entiendo… —dijo algo ¿abatido?— te estaré esperando preciosa. No demores.

¡¿QUÉ?

—Es…está bien —dije algo aturdida. Conmocionada. Y con una severa taquicardia — ¿Edward…? —dije algo tímida. La verdad, nadie sabía que había una llave de mi departamento pegada detrás del extintor de incendios. Digo… ¿Quién lo usaba?

— ¿Si? —respondió.

—Ves un extintor de incendios…

—Claro, ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Toca detrás de el…debe haber una llave pegada.

—La conseguí… —y soltó un soplido risueño— te espero en la cama preciosa —soltó por ultimo con la voz más puta que había oído. Aterciopelada rasgando en lo áspera.

Y colgó la llamada.

Yo estaba hipso facta. Con las mejillas calientes, picosas y ardientes. Seguramente parecía un tomate en ese momento. Me había dicho ¿preciosa?...¿no era eso un...un…?

Primero me asecha…luego tenemos el mejor sexo del mundo…y ahora…¿preciosa? En mi fuero interno corrí como una adolescente hormonada gritando tal cual invitan a una cita por primera vez. Me había dicho…preciosa. Una palabra tan común pero tan increíble y deliciosa saliendo de esa boca.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos e ilusiones cuando un fastidioso Emmett me echo un silbido.

—¡Eddie se las trae!... —vociferó el grandulón haciendo que el ambiente entrara en tensión y yo hirviera de calor.

—¡EMM! —lo regaño Rose jalándole una oreja.

—Ya osita, perdona. Me porto bien lo prometo.

—Bella discúlpalo. Está un poco hormonado últimamente.

—Ya que lo mencionas… —mi venganza— he oído que cuando las mujeres no presentan los síntomas, se hacen presentes en su pareja. ¡Hermanito! Cuando te den nauseas o te pongas llorona yo te consolaré —y le hice un puchero a través del retrovisor al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo de complicidad a Fausto.

—Si Bella…tienes razón —y frunció el ceño colocando su mano sobre su mentón, el gesto teatral caía perfecto en el momento—. Mi hermana hace poco estuvo embarazada y mi cuñado fue el que cargo con todos los síntomas —apoyo Fausto— pobre…todo lo vomitaba, y un día le dio por ir a comprar vestiditos, zapatillas, y mantas…todo lo que la bebe iba a necesitar y solo le gusto lo color rosa. El doctor dijo que era por las hormonas.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¿Eso es cierto osita? —y Emmett empezó a intercambiar miradas entre la autopista y Rosalie. Por su lado Rose no necesito de señas para entender mi plan de venganza.

—¿No te lo había mencionado osito?

—¡NOOOOOOOO…! —aulló mi hermano con el rostro desfigurado.

—Tranquilo osito, los síntomas comienzan a partir de los 2 meses, pueden durar de 2 a 3 meses, lo más común es que dure todo el embarazo.

Y mi hermano desencajo la mandíbula mientras su rostro se demacraba. En ese instante todos prorrumpimos en risas. El resto del camino Emmett solo miraba furioso la carretera y masculla una que otra maldición. En una ocasión le dijo a Fausto —quien soltaba una que otra risa al ver a mi hermano— "Ojala te hubiesen dado en las bolas, así ahorita estarías inconsciente".

Pero a pesar de todo, nada de eso logro distraerme. Lo seguía pensando.

Cuando llegamos a urgencias Fausto ya se sentía mejor. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido y ya podía mover más el brazo. La doctora que lo atendió explico que había quedado tirado en el suelo luego de la pelea por los traumatismos tan recientes. Y mientras guardará reposo el dolor iba a pasar pronto. No necesito de puntadas. Solo hicieron una cura en su brazo y limpiaron todas sus heridas, igualmente las curaron y le enviaron unos analgésicos y antiinflamatorios.

—Gracias Bella. Tú terminaste salvándome a mí —y en un gesto que me pareció demasiado maternal lo abrace. Por alguna razón veía a Fausto como un pequeño hermanito. ¿Había dicho que era guapo? Pues en estos momentos lo admitía mas no lo admiraba.

—No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecerme. Vamos te llevamos a tu casa.

De camino estuve hablando muy alegremente con él. Era realmente encantador, muy espontaneo y me hacia reír muchísimo. Me recordaba un poco a Jake y me hacía sentir algo de nostalgia. El no poder verlo durante tres meses, mientras asistía a una serie de congresos de leyes, me estaba pasando factura.

Charlamos sin parar y por una fracción de segundo, un farol ilumino directamente el rostro de Fausto. Resaltando esos ojos verde esmeralda que tenía. No pude evitar pensar en él. Solo de imaginarlo quemaba. Y fue ahí cuando me perdí en un mundo feérico. Un mundo lleno de fantasía. De ilusiones. De estupideces que solo yo podía pensar.

Estaba confundida hasta el tuétano y debía admitirlo. Mis cambios bipolares de humor no me sentaban bien. Y los de Edward tampoco. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Me dejaba plantada por una junta de negocios y de repente me dice PRECIOSA. _¡Genial!_

Y lo que era peor…solo había sido una palabra. Una simple y sencilla palabra que denotaba hermosura. Yo sabía que no era fea, no por vanidad, simplemente no era ciega. Yo era delgada y con las curvas bien definidas. Tal vez ese _preciosa_ solo se limitaba a una cosa, lo físico.

Si algo había dejado claro, eran tres palabras, _sexo sin compromiso_…sin sentimientos, sin emociones, sin nada. Y la verdad…yo me estaba hartando. Qué clase de persona con medio cerebro pensaba que si te invitaba a una cita "sin sexo" y te llamaba por un apodo cariñoso, no te ibas a ilusionar.

¿Cuál era su maldito miedo a las relaciones serias?

Durante todo este tiempo estuve analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. En el papel de hombre seductor se llevaba un Oscar, lo que me indicaba que la práctica estaba más que involucrada. Cuando teníamos sexo, con una simple posición me hacía venir infinidad de veces. Sabía exactamente dónde tocar. Exactamente qué decir. Exactamente qué hacer.

Pero cuando el tema personal salía a flote. El salía corriendo haciendo uso de sus huidas fantasmales.

Fausto fue quien me saco de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Bella?...¡BELLA!

—¿Eh…? —dije algo aturdida.

—Dije que ya – llegue – a – mi – casa. Que – nos – veremos – pronto. Que – te – voy – a – escribir —desgraciado, me creía una tarada o qué. En ese instante se bajó del auto y yo salí tras él.

—¡Oh no! Espera, voy contigo.

Él accedió y subimos a su departamento. Busco y busco en sus bolsillos. Reviso su chaqueta y nada.

—No tengo mi billetera. Ni mis llaves. Ni nada —y bajo el rostro en gesto de derrota— qué mierda voy a hacer… —pensó en voz alta— Debieron caerse mientras peleaba con el bastardo ese.

—¿No guardas alguna llave por ahí? —dije mirando en todas direcciones— ¿Debajo de esta maceta tal vez?2451

—No, créeme, no soy tan confiado como tú.

Fausto intento forzar la puerta con su mano buena y lo detuve enseguida. Trate de ayudar, pero fue inútil. Siempre pensé que era una debilucha y lo acababa de comprobar.

Me lo pensé por un minuto, no era una maldita para dejarlo en la calle todo golpeado. Y tras separar una lista de pros y contras y ver que los pros iban ganando diez a cero; le dije.

—No se diga más. Te quedas conmigo. Mañana buscarás un cerrajero. Supongo que a las 4 de la madrugada no hallarás a ninguno —dije subiendo mis hombros.

—No Bella… tu novio…él…No —dijo finalmente.

—Edward es genial, le vas a caer bien. Además cuando te vea así no tendrá motivos para echarte a patadas —dije en socarrona.

—Estupendo, tienes un novio que echa a patadas a todos.

—Es broma. Vente —y lo jale de su otro brazo arrastrándolo escaleras abajo.

—¿Segura? —pregunto apenado.

—Totalmente.

Subimos al auto y Rose miro escéptica a Fausto.

—Se viene conmigo. Ha perdido todas sus cosas, entre esas sus llaves. Posiblemente mientras peleaba con el tipejo ese —y solté un bufido molesta.

Rose asintió y nos llevaron a mi departamento. Al despedirnos, ayude a Fausto a subir las escaleras nuevamente. Él insistía en que no era necesario, pero era mejor tener cuidado. Yo había probado el piso de esos escalones más de una ocasión. Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de mi departamento comencé a buscar las llaves y justo cuando las introduje en la rendija Edward me abrió la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa despampanante, al menos hasta que vio a mi acompañante y su semblante se endureció inmediatamente. En ese momento di un respingo y me paso una corriente fría por toda la espina dorsal. Probablemente provocado por esa mirada.

—Hola Edward. Él es Fausto…el amigo del que te hable. Lo han golpeado y mientras, pudo haber botado sus pertenencias. Así que…va a quedarse hoy aquí.

—¿No conoce los hoteles? —dijo fríamente fulminándolo con la mirada. Mi primera reacción fue de vergüenza. Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante cosa enfrente de Fausto.

—¡EDWARD!

—No Bella. Él tiene razón, yo me voy.

—No —y esta vez fui yo la que empezó a destajar con la mirada— tú… —señale a Edward— te espero en la habitación. Y tú… —y fue el turno de mirar feo a Fausto — no te vas a ninguna parte.

Edward rugió molesto y dio media vuelta encaminándose por el vestíbulo. Me disculpe profundamente con Fausto. Edward había sido un estúpido. ¿Por qué lo trato así? Yo estaba indignada pero trate de disimular delante de mi salvador. Lo lleve al cuarto de invitados y me disculpe nuevamente por las sabanas rosas y los adornos de bailarinas. Alice utilizaba ese cuarto siempre. Rara vez yo tenía invitados, y cuando mis padres venían Alice simplemente desalojaba y ponía sabanas "de viejos" como ella decía. Luego de instalarlo me disculpe un momento y fui al cuarto de lavado. Rebusque en las cestas de ropa limpia hasta que halle una camisa de los White Sox, todas las que tenía eran extremadamente grandes. Todo por culpa del grandulón de mi hermano que me creía talla XXXL. Fui de nuevo a la habitación con la camisa y un vaso de agua para él. Me despedí y le dije que se sintiera como en casa. Que había comida en el refrigerador y le indique donde quedaba el baño. Él me lo agradeció mucho. Nuevamente.

—Bella…tu nombre te hace honor —me dijo antes que yo saliera de la habitación, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por el halago—. Bella dentro e fuori —me dijo en un tono de voz más cantado.

—¿Es italiano? ¿Eso qué significa?

—Sí, significa que eres Hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

—Oh…gracias —y nuevamente me sonroje. Pero el carraspear de alguien tras mi espalda me alarmo. Era Edward.

—¿Interrumpo? —pregunto con un hilillo de voz que sonó más como una sentencia de muerte.

—No —dije rápidamente—. Fausto sabe italiano. Me acaba de decir algo hermoso.

—Ya lo creo —dijo Edward con la mirada envenenada—. Si nos disculpas —le dijo mirando a Fausto—. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Y me arrastro de la cintura fuera de la habitación. Yo estaba pasmada. Había dicho tal cosa delante de Fausto. Llámenme idiota pero esos…eran celos.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Bella…? —y nos callamos unos segundos, el indignado y yo…sencillamente meditando todo— ¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo?... Nada de relaciones con otros…de otra forma… —interrumpí.

—¿Celoso señor Cullen? —reí sarcásticamente para luego gritarle— y maldición, sí lo recuerdo ¿bien?... tú y tus malditas y estúpidas reglas —le escupí indignada con el corazón en la mano.

Me gire rápidamente para encerrarme en el pequeño baño de mi habitación. No permitiría que me viera afectada. Él era un tumulto de secretos… pues en ese caso, yo también lo seria.

Me pegue contra la pared y me deslice por ella cayendo en la fría cerámica. _Todo apestaba_. ¿Quién me creía? ¿Una súper heroína que jugaba con los sentimientos y pensaba salir ilesa?...

Estaba harta. _De sus secretos. De sus silencios. De todo…_

De sus reglas y de las mías también. "¿_Así que le seguiría el juego?_..." me dije en voz baja.

En esos momentos solo podía burlarme de mi misma. Todo el montaje de la chica valiente se iba por el caño y me lo recriminaba. Esto era completamente mi culpa. Ni siquiera él —tan egocéntrico y con ínfulas de superioridad— tenía la culpa. Él lo había propuesto y yo caí redonda aceptando.

Lo peor no fue caer en su juego.

Fue él mismo. Tan exquisito. Tan atrayente. Una parte de mi era masoquista y adoraba todo su misterio.

Y créanme cuando digo que todo iba bien. Hacia unos días la idea de tener sentimientos por ese hombre yo la había descartado. Pero como si quisiera tenerme de pies; empieza a invitarme a salir, me pone adorables apodos románticos y ahora entra en fase con sus celos.

Rugí internamente. La rabia se estaba desatando cuando toco la puerta.

—Bella, sal por favor…

¡Grandioso!

—Bella fui un bruto, perdona. No debí dejarte sola hoy. Y…

_Y qué… ¿pensaba seguir callándose todo?_

—Lárgate Edward.

—Por más que me eches no lo haré —dijo firmemente.

—En ese caso, que disfrutes de mi cama porque no saldré de aquí.

—Puedo tirar esa puerta. ¿Lo sabes?

—Primero lo arruinas todo y ahora también me quieres dañar el mobiliario —le dije.

Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos. Yo estaba tirada aun en el suelo con mi cabeza entre las piernas. Todo apestaba y no me cansaba de decirlo. Maldita sea…actuaba como…si lo quisiera.

Vaya ironía.

Tal vez…_sí lo quería_.

De repente un frio me recorrió la espalda traspasando toda mi espina dorsal. Gire a la izquierda sacando mi rostro de entre las piernas y ahí estaba. Peligrosamente cerca. Con su perfume golpeándome con fuerza. Con su belleza abrazándome en dolor. Era exquisito. Exquisitamente perfecto. Me repetí.

Le voltee la mirada indignada. No soportaba lo débil que era a su lado. El sentimiento daba nauseas. ¿Quién se creía él para llegar a mi vida y volverla un caos?

—Por lo general cuando uno quiere estar solo. El baño es el último sitio donde uno debe encerrarse. ¿Sabes por qué?

Yo seguía con el rostro volteado sin verle. No respondí y el siguió con su monologo.

—Porque las cerraduras de los baños no traen llave…cualquier objeto delgado y fino las puede abrir…por ejemplo: acabo de descubrir que tejes; una de esas agujas abrió fácilmente la puerta.

Y rió bajito.

Otro silencio sepulcral se plantó, pero el ambiente ya no era tenso.

De pronto sentí una mano que se deslizo por mi rostro obligándome a voltear. Mis ojos se quedaron tensos observando su mirada abatida.

Jamás lo había visto así. En ella se mostraba ¿pena y tristeza? El solo hecho de preguntarme si sería posible me estrujaba el corazón.

En un ahogo me iba a lazar a besarlo, ese abatir, aunado con la atracción que sentía por él, me impelían irme sobre su cuerpo. Más él no dio chance. Acuno su rostro en el valle de mi cuello y me abrazo con fuerza. Como si intentase mantener unido algo que de momento iba a desquebrajarse.

—En que te he metido…

—Edward…

—No Bella escucha —y subido su rostro quedando de frente—. Se lo que sientes, y te puedo asegurar que siento lo mismo.

_Ahora si estaba perdida._

—No te culpo de ser como eres, tan dulce, tan inocente. Tan bella… —y subió una pequeña sonrisa— ¿No crees que esto debe llegar a su fin?

_ Entonces… ¿se refería a terminar?_

Por Dios, si yo misma lo quería; más la reacción de mi cuerpo fue una total y completa negación. Mi corazón tironeaba desbocado de solo pensar en ello, cada terminación nerviosa me pedía a gritos ser tocada por él, como si el hecho indicara que nunca se iba a alejar de mí.

Me obligue a reprimir todas esas emociones y solo le conteste.

—Bien. Mejor así.

—No…—y me sujeto el mentón obligando a que lo viera a los ojos— no entiendes. No me refiero a eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Me tienes harta con tu maldito silencio, no lo soporto —le grite.

—Lo quiero todo Bella. Te quiero a ti; y no hay razón más capaz que esa. En estos momentos es lo único que importa.

Una bofetada. Eso era lo que necesitaba para salir de mi trance. ¿Realmente había oído bien…?

—Con eso te refieres a… —no pude continuar, las palabras se enredaron en mi lengua. Aun así no importo. Edward tan perfecto tan seductor y tan arrogante, estaba arrodillado a mi lado. Tomándome de las manos fuertemente. Podía sentir el sudor en ellas, y un fugaz temblor que se escapaba cuando soltaba mi agarre. Estaba nervioso; eso era un hecho.

—No lo soporto al igual que tú, y no lo puedes negar. Me atraviesan los malditos celos de solo pensar en el imbécil que está en esa habitación —dijo señalando con rabia al pasillo—. Me volvió loco el no poder estar cerca de ti ésta noche…—y se acercó pecaminosamente al nacimiento de mis pechos, repartiendo pequeños besos que quemaban con cada aliento— te extrañe con los mil demonios —y subió su encendida mirada traspasando la mía—. Todos los días lo primero que pienso cuando me levanto es en estar contigo. En verte sonreí; esperanzado que sigas olvidando esas malditas reglas y me cuentes algo sobre tu vida, una nimiedad, algo insignificante que hayas echo en tu trabajo, alguna anécdota que haya ocurrido en tu día. Que me digas algo más sobre ti. Tus gustos, tus disgustos. Tus pensamientos. Lo quiero todo de ti Bella.

Me había agarrado con la guardia baja y yo solo trataba de controlar mis emociones para no tirarme sobre él y pedirle que me hiciera suya. Cada palabra que salió de su boca me arrastro con ella obligándome a quererlo más, como si fuese posible que la locura en mí, se acrecentara. Como si todos los días no me despertara pensando en lo mismo: en verlo a él.

Y fue el final de la guerra interna. De mi batalla. Una batalla que libraba sola sin darme cuenta del arsenal que me apoyaba en la misma causa. Me abrace fuertemente a su cuerpo y me permití llenar mis pulmones con su embriagador olor, Acqua Di Gio, tabaco y esa deliciosa esencia de masculinidad que expedía cada poro de su cuerpo.

Toda su presencia y las palabras pronunciadas por sus deliciosos labios, ayudaron a acrecentar las lágrimas que escocían por mis ojos.

Mis miedos se habían esfumado. Ya no importaba lo que ocurriera el día de mañana. No importaba el hecho de estar en los brazos de un desconocido. No importaba nada. Ya no me podía engañar. Yo lo quería tanto o más que él mismo. Yo deseaba ser parte de todo su misterio. Lo deseaba con toda el alma.

Permanecimos una eternidad abrazados el uno del otro. Dando paso a esa intima cercanía que jamás habíamos permitido. Adentrándonos en lo desconocido con los ojos vendados. Sin prejuicios, sin consecuencias. Simplemente reclamando lo que nuestra alma exigía como suyo.

Yo fui la primera en intentar zafar su agarre y con el último aliento de valor le dije.

—También quiero que esto acabe, quiero que sepas todo de mí, y lo quiero saber todo de ti —remarque en una súplica tachada en convenio—. Todos los días me despierto con el mismo pensamiento, verte. Estar cerca de ti. Disfrutar de cada instante con tu presencia. Porque sin darme cuenta yo caí en mi propio juego. Para cuando intente zafar, ya era demasiado tarde, porque ya te anhelaba con cada respiro. Quizá lo hacía desde el instante en que cruzaste tu mirada con la mía.

Rio negando con su cabeza. Esbozando esa deliciosa sonrisa torcida.

—Créeme cuando digo que te equivocas —y me vio directo a los ojos, con el rostro serio y concentrado en lo próximo que iba a decir— yo fui el que te anhelo desde el primer instante. Incluso antes de que me vieras. Bella…conocernos en el pub no fue una coincidencia, pero ese no es el punto. Te necesito, como nunca había deseado a alguien, como nunca había querido una mujer. ¿Me darías ese honor?... —pregunto tomando mis manos con fuerza.

—Me puedes poner a flipar con tus historias de asechador otro día —dije divertida—. Ahora… —dije sujetando su nuca, exhalando un último aliento, antes de sentarme a horcadas sobre él— quiero darte mi respuesta.

Y lo bese. Torturando el resto de mi cuerpo, necesitado de su piel. Necesitado de su esencia. Necesitado de Edward Cullen. Mi hombre misterioso. Mi acechador personal.

**POV EDWARD**

Un estrepitoso sonido me despertó de golpe. Como pude tantee la mesa de noche y alcancé el teléfono móvil. En el habían ocho llamadas perdidas de la empresa. ¡Malditos! Dije para mis adentros. Era domingo y no se cansaban de joder mi existencia. Apague el aparato y me dispuse a dormir, mas al ver la alucinación que tenía tendida en mis brazos, me fue imposible pegar un ojo.

Era tan hermosa. Con sus pequeñas ondas color chocolate extendidas por sus hombros; el sol entraba directamente por la ventana haciéndolas resaltar en tonos rojizos. Definitivamente era la mujer más divina que había visto en mi vida.

Unos ruidos se escucharon en el vestíbulo y enseguida me puse alerta. Me levante sigilosamente de la cama tratando de no despertar a Bella. Pero fue cuando abroche mis pantalones que lo recordé. Estaba tan perdido observando su belleza que había olvidado el polizonte que residía en su departamento.

Por una noche nada más, y de eso me aseguraba yo.

Salí de la habitación descalzo, con el pelo enmarañado y solo con mis pantalones encima.

—Buen día —dije recostando mi cuerpo en la pared de la sala.

—Señor Cullen... —dijo barriéndome con la mirada— yo diría que los buenos días son para usted.

—¿Nos conocemos? —dije algo sorprendido, realmente no lo recordaba.

—Algo así…hace dos años usted le negó la venta de Hidden Paradise a dos mil accionistas. Entre esos…mi tío. Un hombre muy bueno pero difícil cuando le dicen no —y me vio directo a los ojos.

_¡Maldito!_

—¿Nombre…? —exigí saber.

—Fausto Pisciotti.

—Bien Pisciotti. Dígale a su tío Ginno; que cuando su padre agote su vida forjando una empresa, y termine tan cansado que vaya a venderla, me llame para yo quedarme con su legado.

Él soltó una pequeña risotada y cogió su chaqueta para salir del departamento. A punto de abrir la puerta se giró hacia mí.

—Señor Cullen. No hay rencores por lo de su empresa. En realidad mi tío dejo en la calle a mi padre y se merece algo peor. Pero…la signorina Isabella….no merece que usted le mienta así —di un respingo. Eso era algo que no me esperaba—. De no haber visto como ella le miraba, juro que le habría contado. Una delicada flor, no merece sufrir.

—Podrías explicarte más… —dije tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

—Yo creo que usted _signore_… —y me miro directo a los ojos— sabe de lo que le hablo. Mi padre alguna vez trabajo para su empresa también, un puesto muy cercano al suyo. Gerente administrativo. Ya sabe…muchas coincidencias extra laborales, coincidencias que me incluían a mí—dijo finalmente dando bases a su sabiduría y salió por la puerta dejando todo mi cuerpo tenso.

Una pequeña gota de sudor se resbalo por mi sien y solo pude tomar una decisión apresurada.

Ella no se iba a enterar de nada. Sobre mi cadáver Bella sufriría por mi culpa. Quien yo era no la debía afectar. Y si el plan a seguir era acabar con todo, lo haría con mis propias manos. Me apartaría de todo y de todos. Dejaría atrás un pasado y me encaminaría a hacer de Bella mi futuro.

_Por ella, lo haría todo. Lo dejaría todo._


End file.
